Twin Soul
by rainvilla
Summary: HermionexFred romance: in one night, Hermione and Fred interchanged lives. their souls changed bodies with one another and have a one and a lifetime chance to realize each other's life...
1. Caught up in the Middle

TWIN SOUL

_**TWIN SOUL **_

**DISCLAIMER:** First of all, I do not own the HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS or anything related to Harry potter. This is just a fanfic…

**Rain villa;** this is my **first fanfic ever** and I'm still too young so please no flames. I'm still an apprentice here so to those reading, **please review**

_**Chapter 1: Caught Up in the Middle**_

It has been three years since the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry left Hogwarts with its memories. Everyone has pursued their ambitions and has a life of their own.

The sun had risen but still a bushy haired girl lay still on the bed picturing what it would be like if Ron and she were together. She should have been having a good time with him and everyone would be happy for them yet something in her mind just holds her back. She was deep in thought when her alarm clock rang at 7:45 in the morn disrupting her thoughts and was now fully awake.

"Here it goes again, my boss is a nightmare", she murmured to herself as she walked on the cold floor to shower.

"Damn, Merlin knows I haven't done anything wrong. I made sure I placed the files properly on the top of his drawer and placed an anti-levitating charm on it. ", Hermione hissed as she apparated to work.

* * *

"Ms. Granger, as you have carelessly lost the very important files of reports of Muggle cases, you should as well have an overtime today to mend the disaster you have done in my office.", Mr. White explained loudly clearly letting the other workers hear.

"But, --", Hermione protested.

"No BUTS Ms. Granger. You have done enough complaints, now get back to work!" He said sternly as annoyed Hermione left his office cursing his boss. As she walked, she could sense her co-workers firing a glare at her wherever she glanced which send shivers along down her spine.

"I swear that I have prepared all those bloody files last Tuesday. Why am I so unlucky?" she said as she fought back from the tears ready to spill on her cheeks. In less than five minutes, she already sat in her chair thinking of a way to surpass the complaints and accusations of his boss.

"Now get back to work Hermione. Don't be carried away…" Hermione dictated herself as she went to work and work not noticing that the office had emptied.

"At last, I'm done", she said lazily as she felt her eyes doze off to slumber.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione? Wake up" she heard a very familiar voice in her dream.

"Wake up!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw a pair of green, concerned eyes staring at her.

"You're finally awake." He said flatly.

"Harry? What brought you here?" Hermione asked looking puzzled.

"Do you not remember? Today is a BIG day!" Harry replied smiling.

"Huh?" Hermione asked still confused.

"Today is the opening of Fred and George's JOKE SHOP, so come on, hurry up and let's go!"

Hermione got her coat and purse then apparated to Diagon Alley

* * *

"Here we are," Harry said beaming at the entrance.

Hermione froze in amazement at the so called "**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop"**in front of her while Harry examined her thoughts.

"It's like a dream, Harry. The last time was just those stubborn redheaded twins pulling out stupid pranks but now, they've managed to have their dream.", Hermione said dreamily. For a moment, Hermione thought of her work and she felt jealous but shifted away those thoughts. She was just too depressed from work.

Hermione and Harry eagerly went inside and found lots of cool stuff. They were trick wands, joke cauldrons, love potions filibuster fireworks with different effects and lots of silly edible candies and toffees, all arranged accordingly to its use and a big, glittering **"WELCOME to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop"** was floating in mid air creating a warm atmosphere to kids and people of all ages.

Harry and Hermione made their way over the crowd to find their friends and the entire Weasley family.

"Erm… Harry, could you just go ahead…I feel like refreshing myself."

"Yeah…Okay…just meet me later upstairs." Harry replied as he waved and trailed off.

Hermione just stood there in a corner for such a long time. All she could think about was how he would answer Ron. Is she gonna say a Yes? Or a sad No? On top of that, she doesn't know what's inside her heart. Something just says it's not right… moreover, she is worried about her work but nevermind, HERMIONE GRANGER is never going to give up…at the thought of this she suddenly…

"I, MS. GRANGER, AM NEVER GOING TO GIVE UP IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!!" Hemione cheered herself loudly while dramatically raising her hand in the air.

In a split second, the music stopped and everyone laughed thinking maybe she's insane. Hermione felt herself reddened at the embarrassment and immediately recovered from shock as she put her hand down and excused herself from everyone.

"Its so embarrassing, I was so lost in thought." Hermione blushed madly at herself as she put her hands on her face.

"Hey", someone not so far called after her. She didn't mind it thinking it might be calling somebody else.

"Hey", someone said it again but this time, Hermione felt herself being carried lightly. She struggled only to find Fred lifting her smiling goofily.

"Put me down! Fred, this isn't funny!" Hermione said irritated but felt awkward seeing her carried by Fred like their newlyweds, Hermione bracing her arms around Fred's neck and Fred holding Hermione carefully around.

"Hermione, welcome to our JOKE SHOP this is a-- ooh, you're blushing madly… is it because I've become more handsome and charming?" Fred said jokingly not putting Hermione down. Hermione blush even more causing Fred to gaze at her intently. They remained in that position, only Merlin knows how long.

"There you are Fred and-- something down here is fishy…" His other twin, George came hopping into the scene seeing Hermione and Fred in a quite awkward position.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other then down realizing where they're caught at. Fred's cheeks reddened causing George to tease them even more. Realizing the situation, Fred quickly put Hermione down still blushing furiously.

"Since when did you have an interest in little bookworm Hermione?" George said grinning as he swatted Fred in the ribs.

"Erm…that's not-- what you think…erm… George", Fred said awkwardly as he saw Hermione nodded.

They glanced at each other and quickly looked away.

"Ok… Fred, if that's what you say, but don't come to me if you need help with your girl… now, let's go upstairs coz everyone's waiting for the two of you."

They both nodded and followed George.

"Now, I know why… it's because of…" Hermione whispered as she gazed at the blushing Fred going upstairs."

--

**Rainvilla: Ok! That's the end of my first chapter but please tune in… because there's still a lot of shocking happenings after that… after all, it's a party so please read… be gentle on me, this is the first time I ever made a story…!**


	2. A Night of Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…TT

_**TWIN SOUL**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…TT…

**Rainvilla: **thanks for the first 2 reviews. I really appreciate it… so I'll try to make this chapter longer and better…so please review to those reading…

_**Chapter 2: THE NIGHT OF REALIZATION**_

"Oh… Here they are…my little boys…I'm so proud for the both of you!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she rushed to hug Fred and George and kiss them both fully in the cheeks.

"Mom, I'm shy!" protested Fred.

"Fred, get used to it…look at Mom, already near the tears of joy!" George said jokingly. Hermione chuckled at the sight as Mrs. Weasley noticed a bushy haired figure behind her twins and recognized immediately that it was Hermione.

"Oh dear, Fred here looked all over for you because he was wor--." Fred cut her off looking down at floor, his ears red.

"Well, I'm glad all of us are here." Molly continued as she hugged Hermione.

"That was so thoughtful of you, Fred. Anyways, I apologize for being late." Hermione said while looking at the Weasley twins realizing how much they've grown.

* * *

As they headed towards the twins' living room, Ginny approached Hermione and gave a "Miss-You-hug." Both, they went to where the other Weasleys sat comfortably on the couch; Bill holding hands with Fleur, Charlie, Percy, still with his strict manner but managed to marry Penelope and lastly the one sitting on the edge of the couch, Ron with his other best friend, Harry.

As Hermione urged to go to the group, she hesitated when she looked at Ron but decided that everything would be okay and that she can't afford to lose one of her best friends so she bravely went to meet the others and smiled warmly to everyone.

"Oi, Hermione. Come here and have a seat." Ron said nervously as he handed Hermione a glass of butterbeer.

"Erm,Thanks." Hermione replied as she took a sip to warm herself.

"Mione, you've been so busy with work lately… why don't you take a break?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Soon enough, I will. I just want to be dedicated to work for a while. I'm also used to loads of work so you don't have to worry. You're acting strange today. Is there something going on?" Hermione asked pretending innocent of all the awkwardness.

"No—Nothing", Ron replied looking away. No one seemed to notice them seeing the others enjoy the party. After a while, Harry asked anyone for some orders of drinks.

"2 glasses of butter beer, Harry…Thanks!" Bill said as he went back over with Fleur's conversation.

"Do you need something, Gin?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Nah, I'm good, see yah" Harry nodded and leaned to Gin as he kissed her lightly and trailed off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ginny came over to Hermione's seat and asked her for a walk around the place. They end up momentarily in a bedroom and quietly, Ginny shut the door behind them.

"So, what have you two been up two?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"You truly are my best friend. What have I been up to? I just work to protect the poor elves and Muggles' rights and living life to the fullest." Hermione replied as she suppressed a grin.

"NO! Not that… YOU and little Ronniekins?" Ginny asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh… so you have noticed. It's kind of personal, just between the two of us." Hermione's eyes etched worry and confusion. Ginny looked at her with puppy dog eyes, trying to spill out Hermione's problem.

"Mione, I'll keep it a secret. Plus, maybe I could help. I owe you a lot since we've been best of friends since I've arrived in Hogwarts and with our progress with Harry so please… let me help you with this and I won't tease Ron or tell anyone." Ginny asked her almost pleadingly.

Hermione sighed, knowing Ginny's intentions and finally gave in. Hermione nodded and Ginny quickly put a silencing charm on the walls and door.

"OK…last week, when Harry and I stayed in the Burrow over the weekend, somehow Ron..." Hermione paused as she went to sit on the bed.

"Ron confessed." Ginny was stunned at the thought of his brother having the courage to have a confession.

"What?" Ginny asked thinking she must've misheard.

"RON CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS and told me he would wait!" Hermione saying loudly as she looked at her stunned best friend.

"WHAT!?" Ginny repeated loudly twice. Her eyes widen as she tried to digest all the shocking reports.

"I'm so happy for you and please…PLEASE give me more details." Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"How exactly did he confess?" Ginny asked again pleading for more details.

"We were walking in the garden while you and Harry had gone flying, then, it happened. He was full of sincerity and I was speechless." Hermione continued.

"Ah… I see, so my brother finally has the courage on girls and you two would be together like me and Harry." Ginny replied cheekily so happy for her brother.

"Of course, you're going to say YES to him tonight? You've been through a lot since we were in school and both of you are good together." Ginny continued then looked at Hermione.

Ginny's expression changed as she looked at Hermione.

"Why? Why do you seem so worried?" Ginny walked towards her and sat beside Hermione.

Hermione sighed and remained silent.

"Come on, look at me, is there something I don't know?" Ginny gazed at Hermione intently searching for answers.

"You know Ginny that you're one of the most important people in my life and I love you so I'll trust you with what I'm feeling." Hermione whispered to her friend.

"OK… I love you too." Ginny replied still looking at her sincerely.

"I have something to confess--"Hermione paused to breathe.

"I think I have feelings for--"she mumbled something not understandable.

"I didn't hear the last part. With who?" Ginny asked sounding so interested.

"Fred…**FRED!** Ok…the prankster of Hogwarts." Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You've got to be kidding me. That was a good one 'Mione, Now tell me who is it?" Ginny chuckled and recovered immediately to ask Hermione the truth.

"No, Ginny. I'm bloody serious. It's **HIM**." Hermione said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Oh… I'm sorry 'Mione. I still couldn't believe it!" Ginny replied apologetically.

"It's alright. I couldn't believe it myself either." Hermione replied nervously.

"I know I'm always annoyed with the twins but I also had fun even though they ask my help if their mischievous acts go wrong and there, I've known Fred and he's alright, so when I met him again and talked to him nowadays, I can't stop thinking about him and he's a good guy." Hermione continued while Ginny listened to her carefully.

"And he's like the total opposite of your IDEAL MAN." Ginny muttered to herself.

"So, you're captivated by the charms of Mr. Fred Weasley! Moreover,you could be my sister-in-law someday." Ginny said excitedly.

"But what about Ron? You know him and his temper. I can't say NO to him when he's so sincere to me. I tried to like him but I really don't see him that way." Hermione replied worried.

"You don't have to push yourself farther for Ron. You love him as a best friend. He may be mad but I'm sure he'll understand. Who knows who you'll end up with? Just follow what's inside." Ginny muttered to Hermione as she placed lightly her hand near Hermione's heart.

"Thanks…" she replied as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"That's what friends are for." Ginny replied as she patted Hermione's back.

Ginny broke the hug and looked at Hermione and whispered, "Whoever you choose, I'll support you wholeheartedly."

Hermione nodded as they got up.

"Cheer up; do you wanna enjoy some of the Twin's products? It'll be fun!" Ginny said sounding excited.

"Nah, maybe I'll stay here a little longer. I'm just a bit tired. I'll rest for a while." Hermione said sounding really exhausted.

"Okay. I'll come back later. Just take a nap if you want." Ginny replied as she opened the door and waved goodbye. Then, she headed towards the other peers.

Hermione wandered in the bedroom which is just right for the owner. The bedroom is not so big but feels like your home painted with matching shades of blue. The bed was enough for about 3 persons that was covered with blue silky sheets and fluffy white pillows. On a corner, is a table laid with books, papers and quills that were arranged neatly. Close enough is the wardrobe and an old wooden cabinet. There was also some display of products and cauldrons with ongoing potions that were placed on top of the cabinet. The bedroom was simple yet Hermione was impressed by the neatness of the Weasley twins. On the wall, was a big picture of the recent faces of the entire Weasley family smiling and moving and talking every time.

Hermione paced around the room, looking around at the picture frames that lay on top of the furniture. She stopped as she looked at Fred's picture with Angelina who kept trying to kiss Fred on the cheek as Fred kept flashing a cute smile and laughing. The picture was carefully placed on a valentine designed picture frame beside other pictures of the twins.

"That charming smile of his…" Hermione whispered as she flashed a grin unnoticeably. She looked at it intently as she kept smiling even more.

"I'm happy to see you smiling even if you're with somebody else knowing this is just one-sided." She whispered to herself as she looked away from the picture.

Hermione sighed as she slumped heavily onto the chair having so many thoughts. She would never let some bloke make her cry or let her down. Never in her life has she thought of loving someone despite of her very good advices to her friend. She is the tough Hermione and will always be.

She looked dreamily at the moonlight as it smoothly lightens up her face and reflects on the window. It was a full moon. It was cold and snowy outside but the lights and decorations of Diagon Alley fill the village's Christmas spirit. She continued to gaze at the bright moon and an image just popped out of the moon revealing a smiling Fred winking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes to see clearly. When she gazed up at the moon again, no one was there.

"I think I'm madly attached to that bloke." Hermione hissed at herself irritated at her imagination.

Once again, she looked up at the moon, her head lying near the window pane. She stared up at the moon again sheepishly for a long time and then, in a blink, an image popped out of nowhere revealing an image of Fred still winking at her. His flaming, red hair shone attractively on the light revealing some pale freckles in his face. He was simply charming.

"I must be dreaming." Hermione said slowly as she felt herself drift off to a deep sleep.

* * *

It's already past 9 in the evening but the crowd hasn't yet died away. Most of the Gryffindors have come like Dean, Seamus, Neville with the rest of the girls. Parvati and Katie were busy gossiping while some talked about their school life and recent work. A little while, other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs arrived. So many guests have come leaving the Weasleys busy entertaining their guests which proves that the Weasley twins are very famous.

"Hey, Gin, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked. Ginny was busy serving the remaining guests as quickly as possible.

"She's taking a nap…why?" Ginny answered as she handed a butter beer to Lavender.

"Just asking." he replied as he went over the counter to arrange the products.

Ginny hurried towards the crowd to meet Harry who was talking to Luna. She was almost there to where Harry is but unfortunately…

**CRASH!!**

Ginny toppled over Fred causing the butter beer to spill onto Fred's shirt. Harry immediately got the glass to prevent it from breaking.

"My bad. It's just so busy that's why I rushed over, Sorry." Ginny said still looking at the spill.

"I'm just gonna go change upstairs. Would you help my lil' sis, Harry? She seems tired." Fred immediately walked towards upstairs.

* * *

Fred was now 5 steps farther before he reaches his door but paused on his tracks to find the door slightly open. He took off his spilled shirt as he entered the room. The room was dark and cold. He continued to walk looking for George, maybe its one of his pranks or something.

"George, I told you not to leave the door open, someone might--"Fred paused his tracks as he saw Hermione peacefully sleeping on the chair. The moonlight lightened up the features of her face within the shadows.

Fred walked towards her, curious of how she ended up in the room. Fred draw towards her until his face was only inches apart from her sleeping face.

She was so deep in sleep that he didn't bother to wake her up. She had long, even breaths and seemed exhausted over the week.

"If you wanna sleep, sleep on the bed coz you might catch a cold." Fred sighed as he scanned the way her eyes closed, her bushy, brown hair flowing freely alongside. He knew she could never be his own. SHe is too smart, too kind, and too good to be his.

Fred carried her over carefully, not waking her up towards his bed. He lied her down gently on one side of the bed as he put the covers over her. Fred couldn't help staring at her. This moment is just like a miracle because once, he is beside this off limit girl.

He tiptoed towards his closet to grab a sweatshirt. He quickly wore his Mom's self knitted blue sweater with a large F on it. Then, got a chair from a corner and sat on the side of the bed where she was sleeping.

He gazed at her intently as he carefully tried to remember the way she sleeps and the look on her face.

"You're beautiful," Fred hissed still looking at her as she touched her hand.

"Fred…"a soft voice reached Fred's ear as he saw Hermione speak of it.

Fred was stunned and quickly backed away from her.

"Are you playing on me 'Mione? Erm… I wasn't staring at you…I was just loo--king for…erm something?" Fred stuttered nervously as he looked at Hermione.

Minutes passed but Hermione didn't move or speak. She really is deep in sleep.

"Almost caught," Fred yawned as he stretched his arms.

He lazily walked towards the bed. Then stopped, to look at Hermione.

"Where am I supposed to sleep now?" Fred sighed at the thought as he argued over himself whether he would or not sleep beside her. He was tired from all the preparations and was clearly in the midst of dozing off…

Fred quietly lied beside Hermione's sleeping form with a very distant gap between them that he was almost in the edge of falling off. He felt anxious and felt his heart beat faster.

"What the hell is this?" he thought to himself as he tried to calm down. He recovered his calm state for at least 10 still minutes and decided to make himself comfortable.

"This is just one lucky night" Fred hissed to himself as he tried to make himself fall asleep. An hour had passed but still, he couldn't sleep. His body was restless. He had counted a hundred sheep to try to make himself fall sleep but nothing happened and there she was lying beside him having the best sleep ever.

"Ok, Fred, you've got to sleep. He's just Hermione, one of your closest friends and he's always stayed near you since like when he met Ron so close your eyes and sleep…"Fred murmured to himself for motivating.

Fred changed positions in the bed as comfortable as he would get as so with Hermione, who slightly moves gently, changing positions.

Until…

Fred ended up feeling comfortable resting his head sideways where he meets Hermione's face. A smiled crossed his face as he closed his eyes.

He was almost falling asleep as he sensed Hermione uneasy. He quickly opened his eyes to see Hermione moving her head every now and then, her face terrified as she held onto the blanket.

"She's having a nightmare or something! I've got to do something" Fred thought as he tried to figure out something.

"Hermione!" he said as he clasped her in his arms. Hermione still didn't wake up but afterwards, she calmed down and was sleeping comfortably.

Fred sighed as he watched her. He was so near to her side due to the incident…then

Suddenly…

Hermione braced her arms around him and leaned on towards him. Her head rested on his chest while Fred rested his chin unwilling on her head.

"Hmmmm… so warm," Hermione whispered smiling.

"Hey! I'm not a stuffed toy!" Fred hissed at her but couldn't help grinning. He too was enjoying her warmth as he felt her arms still attached to his waist.

"Just this once, I don't wanna lose it…"he muttered.

Fred gently put a stray lock of hair on her ear. This has been the most wonderful night of his life and gosh, he wished she would be with him every single night but this would soon end…

"Good night," Fred whispered softly as he hugged back…

"Sweet dreams" he said as he placed a light, goodnight kiss on her forehead. Fred closed his eyes as he felt himself go to sleep.

* * *

A strange light was glowing from the heart shaped object. The white light filled some of the room. Beside it, was a key that was made of something shiny as it glistened in the dark.

Everything remained silent and peaceful as the light glowed mysteriously throughout the room still not being noticed by anybody. The white light penetrated to the two bodies then, a misty clear smoke went up from both the bodies and slowly went to the opposite direction, changing places. The misty smoke went into the bodies and afterwards, the light vanished.

* * *

Hermione jerked her eyes drowsily as she scanned her surroundings.

"Where am I?"she said as she looked around and her eyes widened. She saw another Hermione still sleeping with her on the same bed. She lay still thinking maybe it was a dream.

After a while, Fred woke up in such a good mood. He was in a good mood but something was strange. He felt himself shorter and lighter than usual. He looked around to look forward to seeing Hermione but was stunned to see another Fred awake who is quite in some sort of shock.

"Who are you!?" yelled Fred as he backed away from the other Fred. The other Fred looked at him and his eyes widened with anger.

"Imposter!" Hermione yelled back at the other Hermione.

"I'm a BLOODY WHAT!?" shot back Fred at the angry Fred.

"Hey, look imposter, what you've been doing is forbidden. I'm going to report you to the Ministry immediately and kick your ass off!" Hermione shouted at still the irritated looking Hermione.

"George, stop playing mad pranks… this isn't funny!" Fred said as he started to panic.

"Hey, look pretender; I am soon to be a lawyer of Wizard and Muggle rights. I can sue you so reveal your true self! And your voice doesn't even match to the true me so BACK OFF!!." Hermione said bravely.

"THIS IS JUST A BAD DREAM!!" Fred said nervously as he closed his eyes and pinched his cheek.

"Awww… that hurt!" Fred continued.

"Foolish, madman, REVEAL YOURSELF!" Hermione said as she looked for her wand.

"I AM FRED! You are not FRED! You're high pitched! George…please stop this now or I'll haunt you in your sleep!" Fred yelled back.

"FRED!?" Hermione asked still stretching out her wand.

"HERMIONE!?" Fred asked back, his face in mixed emotions.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! They shouted together in unison.

They both looked up and down still really so confused. Fred stretched Hermione's arms and felt it real. Hermione looked down and saw that she was wearing Fred's sweater. Hermione went pale.

"Hermione!" Fred caught his body,"you're too heavy… I mean… my body." Fred realized.

Hermione went down on her knees, still confused of what happened. Fred's hands were trembling. Fred quickly came over to hug Hermione as Hermione hugged back. She couldn't help herself but cry.

A couple of minutes, they heard footsteps coming towards the room and not soon enough, George opened the door and came, panting.

"Fred, why are you crying?" he said worried as he looked at the situation.

"Hermione, why are you here?" George continued walking towards them, very confused.

"There's something strange that happened and I still don't know what to say." Fred said still slightly stunned.

"You see Hermione right now standing, right? Well, I'm Fred and the one sitting on the floor is Hermione." Fred continued sounding sorry.

George's jaw dropped as he looked over to the standing Hermione then to the crying Fred.

"**THIS IS A FREAKY NIGHTMARE!**" George said almost passing out.

* * *

**Rainvilla:** Ok… so was it ok? To those reading, please review, you could tell me suggestions for the next events but please no flames ok…this is still my first attempt to write a story so, be kind… I hope you like it…please REVIEW. If I'm up to at least 10 reviews, I'll update it so please REVIEW!


	3. You'll Always be a Part of Me

**YOU"LL ALWAYS BE A PART OF ME**

**Rainvilla:** ok, here's my 3rd chapter… you could now have suggestions in my writing with the scenes so I could have more good ideas for this story…thanks!

**in this chapter, I always talk about the _soul part of Hermione and Fred_. please don't get so confused coz I'm so nervous for the next chapter**

_**CHAPTER 3: You'll always be a Part of Me**_

Fred felt everything suddenly slow. He had never felt weirder in anything ever in his life. He wished he could just wake up but this is real. Hermione, still down on her knees full of too many questions bursting out, George still stunned in front of him and he, who was now in a woman's body, not just any other body but Hermione's body, felt that this might be fate or he's just the unluckiest guy in the world. This might be the karma of his pranks. (But why only me? Fred thought)

Seconds passed…

Minutes…

of SILENCE…

"You are me?! And I am YOU?!" Hermione freaked out as she pointed a finger at Fred. Fred shook his head. Never in his life, has he ever been involved in such a serious prank.

"I feel like I'm dead." Fred sighed.

"I'm full of stress from work and now, I'm trapped inside a man's body?!" Hermione yelled as she continued to stare at the mirror and gently touched Fred's face.

Hermione smiled at herself but shook her head. (This isn't right.)

Both of them stood in front of the mirror as they blankly stared at each other's faces wondering what would happen next and how life would end.

"Okay now, stop staring at the mirror and let's figure this out!" George snapped to both at them as he displayed a determined face.

Fred and Hermione looked up at George as they both heavily sighed and sat on each other's side of the bed.

"Now, let's step back to what happened last night and see, if there was something strange. We had the opening party. Then, what did you guys do?" George asked as he got a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I arrived with Harry. Then, met up the crowd. Ginny and I had some talk. Then, I saw someone in the m-- I ended up here taking a nap." Hermione looked down quite embarrassed.

Fred glanced at Hermione, technically seeing his face as he remembered what happened last night.

"Oh, you're quite tired that's why you fall asleep in my twin's room? I hope Fred here, didn't disturb your sleep." George chuckled at the thought but was taken aback by Fred's glare.

"You've got to help us or you'll lose your best mate." Fred said seriously not taking his eyes off George.

"I promise not to do it again, 'Mione…Oh! I mean, Fred…" George sat straight startled by how strange this whole thing is.

"Maybe this is a dark spell or a horrifying curse?" George guessed terrified.

"No, of course not…there's no such spell as this," Hermione replied. "I think this is the effect of some powerful magic that lies near the place. I have read some books of some magic items like the sorcerer's stone but the answer to this is really hard to find." Hermione said flatly still thinking deeply.

"You're scaring me, George." Fred said as he exhaled with relief.

"So, what happened to us really isn't about potions or any charm coz only the two of us were here last night. I hope this is just some new upgraded polyjuice potion." Fred continued as he began pacing around the room.

"I have no choice, I'm going to tell Mrs. Weasley." Hermione hissed as she went over for the door.

"NO!!" Fred and George yelled in unison as they ran up fast to catch Hermione. They both clasped tightly Hermione not letting her go.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed as she struggled to break the force.

"Or we'll apparate at the same time!" Hermione threatened. George and Fred still held her tightly as they look for any convincing words.

"Hermione, no one's going to believe you!" Fred replied back.

"And besides, Mom's gonna kill the looking Fred which is you right at this moment and me." George added still not breaking the grip.

"Alright, but when we can't look for the right answer to this incident, then we'll have to tell our parents and friends about it."

"And live like a girl!" Fred moaned.

"Fred, you could be my sister…" George said as he patted Fred soothingly on the back.

"That's not comforting!" Fred protested as he looked at his original body.

"Stop staring! You're giving me the creeps," said Hermione as she examined all over the room.

"I can't let this awful turn of magic ruin my life! For me, every ounce of magic has its contradiction and solution so I'll try hard to search for the answer and in case something happens, please take care of my body." Hermione continued determined.

Fred nodded to Hermione in a firm look.

"Let's not be troubled about this anymore! There's so much you guys can do and I think everything's going to be normal in no time!" George butted in concernedly.

"So, how about the three of us just have some breakfast?"

"Yeah you're right, so what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Fred replied cheerfully.

"Great!" Hermione agreed as they walked smiling into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what would we have?" Hermione asked to the twins.

"Wait, I forgot my wand." George informed the group as he anxiously touches his pockets.

"No need, I know how to cook without magic." Hermione replied, "Just let me check what you've got here on your fridge."

"Awesome! You cook like in those Muggle restaurants?! Dad is a big fan of their servings but no one can surpass Mom's mashed potatoes and homemade fudge." Fred commented delightfully as he sat on the dining chairs, excited to eat.

"Magic is not everything, Fred. I still love to live in the normal way like using Muggle appliances and besides, hard work pays off."

Fred and George nodded seriously as if talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Surprisingly, you have a lot of stock food in here. Do you shop?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"Us? Shopping groceries? Na-ah! Mom drops by once in a while to give us groceries." George replied sheepishly as he stared at the busy looking Fred in the kitchen.

"This kitchen is organized and it seems that most of the utensils aren't touched. Very well, I'll start cooking our breakfast. Just wait for a while." She replied excitedly as she took the necessary ingredients.

"I never have imagined you being so gay when you're in the kitchen, Fredrick. Such a wonderful scenario of my 'lil sis…" George said dreamingly as he looked at Fred who was losing his patience.

"I do not COOK!" Fred said annoyed.

* * *

After several minutes of waiting, Hermione came with a plateful of freshly baked, golden brown pancakes with butter caramel sauce and some strawberry toppings on the side and three servings of bacon and egg roll sandwiches.

"Fred, George, breakfast is ready!" Hermione called out to the Weasley twins. The twins set the table for dining as Hermione laid down the food.

"This is the fastest breakfast I know, it's not so much but please enjoy!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"With Hermione here, we'll get to eat tasty treats all the time." George said as they began digging in while Fred remained silent but was grinning uncontrollably on his plate.(Hermione's cooking! I'm so lucky)

The three of them began to eat Hermione's made breakfast without saying anything.

"Everything tastes so yummy! Hermione, how did you learn to do all of this?" George asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"I just follow instructions from the recipe books carefully, take note of them and practice cooking with my Mom." Hermione replied as she went back to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate.

"Brilliant! Now, I'm inspired to learn how to cook." George muttered as he swallowed a piece of pancake.

"Thanks! Does my cooking suit your taste?" Hermione asked as he glanced at Fred.

"Very much, I think you're going to be a good housewife!" Fred said cheekily.

"Yeah! Hermione is like good in school and most likely in home chores. Whoever ends up with you 'Mione would be so... lucky." George added as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"I'm looking forward to more of your cooking." Fred said happily as he helped himself up with some pancakes.

The group finally finished having breakfast and Hermione decided to relax on the living room. Fred and George are busy doing the dishes. Meanwhile, the twins have finished and they all sat on the couch.

"When does your shop open? Coz, maybe I'm a bother. I shouldn't have fallen asleep in here and maybe, there won't be this incident. " Hermione muttered regretfully as she faced Fred who was beside her.

"I have no regrets. So, don't feel bad okay? I'm always here for you." Fred replied concernedly as he hugged her.

"Okay." Hermione hugged him back as she changed Freds' impression.

_He had always been a trouble maker in school and had never been close with him but after years of meeting again, here it is these irrational feelings. I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying these one sided feelings. I just want to be by his side like this._

"Thanks…" Hermione said as she smiled and leaned on him.

"**EHEM…"**George cleared his throat to gain attention. Hermione and Fred quickly broke the hug and attentively paid attention for George.

"Ok. Fred, we need to open the shop now. It's the holidays. Those kids need joy and silly laughs so let's start working." George said as he stood up. Fred nodded.

"I'm going to help. I don't have work now since its Saturday. Could I?" Hermione asked as he looked at George who was now smiling widely.

"Sure. I love it if you would help." George replied eagerly and he walked towards his room to get his wand while Fred made his way over to his room.

"Wait!" Hermione called to both of them. They immediately turned to Hermione with blank faces.

"Where is the bathroom? I have to go, pee." Hermione said rather flatly.

"It's located in the middle of the two bedrooms." George replied still busy changing his clothes.

"Erm… Ok…" Hermione replied as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey! ' Mione, I'll be next!" Fred yelled from his room.

Hermione was now inside the bathroom. She decided to check on her features so she looked up in the mirror to see flaming red hair and masculine shoulders.

Seconds later, George and Fred heard screaming. It was coming from the bathroom. Fred and George immediately hurried to the bathroom and unlocked the door.

"What?! Is it a spider? Because Ron is afraid of those…" George said as they opened the door.

It revealed a trembling Hermione that sat on her knees on a corner near the sink and was nearly on the verge of spilling tears as Fred knelt down with her.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as he sat beside Hermione. Hermione remained silent. George decided to carry Hermione back to the living room as Fred got a glass of water.

After several minutes, Hermione decided to speak.

"Look at you, Fred, that's me, a girl," Hermione paused to look at Fred.

"Yeah, I'm inside you so, with bushy brown hair and I'm wearing your clothes." Fred replied as he scanned through Hermione's face.

"That's the point, and I am you again with your **BODY**!" Hermione exclaimed in a rather panicky tone.

"SO?" Fred asked still with no idea. Hermione couldn't help but glare at him fiercely.

"Do I have to mention it?" Hermione asked in a high pitched voice. Fred thought deeply of the situation and looked back at Hermione in a stunned face.

"We have take a bath, change clothes, and-- I feel so violated." Fred spoke so fast that Hermione had gone all more in panic.

"What are we gonna do? I really have to pee." Hermione asked pleadingly as she leapt foot to foot to prevent it to flow. Fred just shook his head and can't say a word at all.

"Ok… let's make a promise. Whatever I see these days ends here." Hermione asked as she reached out for Fred's hand.

"And no talking. We'll keep it a secret from everyone about what happened." Fred added as he handed over his hand.

"Why don't we use our pinky?" Hermione asked as she looked at Fred who has now in good spirits.

"I promise." Fred muttered sincerely.

"I promise." Hermione replied and flashed a grin.

"Friends?" Fred asked as he placed a goofy smile.

"Even close friends." Hermione replied as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

The day had passed as they were all busy with the joke shop. After what happened, Fred and Hermione hadn't talked since then. Hermione seemed to notice that Fred was avoiding her and was not in his usual cheerful self. He lured himself with work and just went past her every time.

Once, their eyes met and Fred quickly looked away.

"I can't face him." Hermione sighed for the fact of what just happened but she had her hopes a little by that promise.

It was now 7:00 in the evening, and Hermione waved goodbye to the twins. No sooner was she already on her flat.

She had made dinner and then read her favorite book while sitting on the couch. She wasn't really reading. All she thought about is Fred.

_How she was going to fix it up? What if they don't know the answer to this? Is this going to last forever? _

Hermione can't concentrate in doing anything. All she needed was him to be supportive and the need to trust each other. She decided to just go to bed as to not finding any better solution for their awkward situation.

"I think I just need a hot bath," Hermione suggested happily to herself as she got the towel hanging near the closet.

"Oh… I forgot, I'm not supposed to do that." Hermione recalled as she shook her head. Honestly, she was feeling just like Fred. She still wasn't used for being Fred but she had finally accepted the reality of their big switch of lives.

Hermione cleared up her mind as she splashed water on her face cooling herself up. She stood still in front of the mirror seeing Fred's reflection. They were tiny freckles dotted naturally on his skin and his flaming red hair lightened up his look. She touched his lips and felt its warmth. She smiled onto herself.

"I'll keep our promise." Hermione whispered to herself as she gave a genuine smile on her face. Hermione changed in her pajamas but find it fit and smaller than usual. She finally lied down on her princess sized bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione felt sunlight reaching her eyes as she lazily got up and stretched her arms. It was a sunny day. She then put on her slippers and went downstairs for breakfast. She sat on the dining table and lied her head down once in a while. She was exhausted due to lack of sleep because of this very odd switch of their lives.

Hermione got cereal and milk for breakfast and was now sitting straight on her chair as she poured milk onto her bowl and noticed that someone else was inside her flat.

She cautiously tiptoed to get a hold of a pan since her wand is upstairs and peered through her bookshelves in the living room. Hermione heard noises and talking of two people. She keenly peered through the bookshelves to see flaming red hair.

"What are you guys doing here and how else did you know where I live?" Hermione sighed still holding the pan.

"We've got good news!!" George exclaimed beaming happily to Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes while Fred was grinning madly.

"We found out that this incident is all because of this thing, the desire crystal." George said as she took out the glittering object on his pocket.

"The desire crystal…" Hermione recalled to herself as she sat beside Fred.

"This is an extraordinary crystal that whoever owns this would know the emotions of other people or maybe even deepest, darkest secrets." Hermione lectured onto them as she held a suspicious look at George.

"Please help me with this, Fred… we're bros right?" George went over to Fred nervously as he looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm also a Weasley, George, its not gonna affect me." Fred said as he shook his head. George cleared his throat and looked at Hermione.

"Here's the introduction, erm… one day, Alicia and I had a big argument and I decided to give her a special present. Something unique and valuable, you see. I went in Diagon Alley and went pass through stores but I didn't find one. I came to meet an aged man who just went to me and gave me this crystal. His name was Mr. Wilkicky? No… Mr. Witwicky!" George explained to Hermione as she stood with her hands firmly positioned on her hips.

"So, this all started because of the desire crystal and George, you shouldn't just accept strange things from strangers." Hermione said calmly to George.

"So, you're not bloody mad to me?" George said with a delightful look to Fred.

"There's no point in being upset. At least, we know what's the cause of all this." Hermione replied as he glanced at Fred who still remained silent.

"So, let's interview Mr. Witwicky and find out all about this." Hermione replied as she continued helping herself with her cereal.

"No need at all, because my other twin and I have already done that. By the way, 'Mione, this side effect of the desire crystal only lasts for about 5 days so it's going to be back to normal in four days time." George added eagerly.

"Really? Thank God!" Hermione said cheerfully as she went over to Fred.

"Isn't this great? There's nothing to worry." Hermione said to Fred who looked at her deeply.

"Mione, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I just don't know what to say." Fred said as she gazed at her with honest eyes.

"It's okay." Hermione whispered in his ear. "Remember, we're friends, are we?"

Fred looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks for being such a true friend."

* * *

The three of them sat on the couch enjoying each other's company like any other Sunday morning with all their laughs and smiles. Fred looked through the glass window as he saw the snow falling smoothly on the surface. Then, there came an owl in the view rushing towards their window.

Fred came over and opened the window as he untied the letter on the owl's legs.

"It's from Ron." Fred said to both of them as he gave it to Hermione. In the note said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas Hermione!_

_Mom asked if you could celebrate the holidays with us just like old times if you haven't had any plans with your parents. Harry would also be with us in the Burrow. It would be our pleasure if you would come._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

Hermione rolled back the letter and exchanged glances with the twins.

"We've still got one problem."

"What?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"The Weasleys, Harry and me are spending our holidays in the Burrow." Hermione said worried.

"We do that every year. It's going to be fun!" George replied eagerly.

"It is fun but today's holiday isn't getting any better." Hermione said as he looked at Fred.

"Because, Mom, Dad, Ginny, Ron and our brothers are going to find out soon enough!" Fred exclaimed as he looked back at Hermione.

**Rainvilla: In this chapter, i had so much odd imagination because of the big switch of bodies. so, my story would be wholesome regarding that matter. Ehem... **

**So, I tried my best to deliver the lines smoothly finding it hard to describe the scene with Hermione and Fred because of the switch so to those readers who are wondering what would happen, just imagine what's its like for Hermione and Fred to freak out when using the toilet and going to shower. ok!  
**

**I hope its okay. I just made up some things in her to fully connect with the story. more of romance and tears on the next chapter. Anyways, more to come so please review!**


	4. Hidden Feelings

* * *

_**"HIDDEN FEELINGS"**_

**Disclaimer:** this is all because of JK Rowling… I do not own Harry Potter.

**Rainvilla:** Thanks for the reviews! Just wait for more POV's… **PLEASE REVIEW**

**Note: The dialogues are ofcourse based on the soul part of Hermione and Fred. So, don't get confused.**

_**Chapter 4: Hidden Feelings**_

"Think! Think! Think of Something!" Fred thought desperately as his head began to explode. George stared at the ceiling, concentrating his full mind power as if trying to melt something. Hermione remained silent having her usual school calm look. She stared at Fred and George as she heavily sighed.

"Still no IDEA?" Hermione asked innocently. Both of them looked at her, who seemed drained and wary.

"N-O" They both chorused each other as George messed up his hair.

"Isn't it simple? But take note, doing it would be too complicated." Hermione said still being calm.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Our heads could have like exploded!" George replied irritated as he messed up his hair even more.

"So, what's you point?" Fred asked Hermione as he crossed his arms accordingly.

"If you want to keep this incident a secret, then you'll have to act like Hermione as in like a girl and I would have to act like you, Fred while we are with them." She lectured to them as George gave a mischievous look.

"IT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!" George and Fred chorused as they pulled two thumbs up on Hermione.

"But-- I think it would be a bad idea." Hermione continued speaking.

"No Buts?! I hate those Buts!" George said dramatically to Hermione.

"We would be lying to our best friends and the entire Weasley family!" Hermione replied strictly as he skimmed Fred's thoughts.

"Don't you want to spend the holidays with Harry and Ron and the Weasleys without having the odds and worries?" Fred said as he got to his feet and drew near to where Hermione was. Fred paused as he looked at Hermione where he sees his own self.

"I want to keep our promise." He then whispered in her ear softly. Hermione's eyes widened as she almost forgot about the promise they have made.

_I never ever thought of you remembering our promise. Then, I just forget about it so easily. Now, you've really been open to me and I just forget about the whole thing. You're just too sweet, too charming that I can't even resist. So, now, we're really… friends… just friends…_

"Hermione?" Fred asked as he waved his hand in front of her blank face. Hermione soon noticed Fred's wave and recovered from too much thinking. George just watched the two of them curiously as he sat on the couch.

"So, you've really thought it through?" Fred asked as he glanced at Hermione. Hermione just shook her head.

"Yeah…it's not such a bad idea. And I don't wanna break promises. We're friends, aren't we?" Hermione said as she suppressed a grin and held Fred's hand.

"Sure…" Fred replied as he looked away.

"Just… friends…" Fred mumbled to himself.

* * *

Hermione went outside for a while to breathe fresh air while George and Fred are busy having their small tour to Hermione's flat as they examined each Muggle device they see. Fred stared curiously on the television wondering what use it would be as George kept touching the telephone handle. Fred walked around Hermione's flat as he observed every little, single detail.

Hermione's flat has two floors having cream white walls and pale yellow borders. It is much spacious for only one person to live.

_She seems lonely in here. As for me, I have never been in such a lonely state unlike her having no brothers and sisters while I have so many. I wonder what its like to be Hermione here, being alone._

In the living room, a white, very comfortable couch was positioned in the middle with the side cushions across the table that was laid on top with a flower vase filled with a bouquet of fresh white tulips. On a corner, is a bookshelf where Hermione has arranged all her thick books and novels. Beside it, a glass cabinet contained art collections and a picture with her Mom and Dad as little 12-year-old Hermione gave her biggest smile as she hugged her Mom on the side.

Fred suppressed a giggle while he smiled uncontrollably.

_I want to be the one that could make her happiest smile. Why didn't I realize this before? How beautiful she was? How I want to be with her so much? I'm so stupid!_

"So stupid…" Fred muttered to himself as he turned around seeing Hermione just behind him.

"Why don't we get started?" Hermione asked him as she flashed a grin.

"I just came up with a start plan." Hermione said still smiling and Fred just nodded.

"Hey, don't plan things without me!" George came up as he threw an apple back and forth on the wall.

The three of them formed a small circle leaving a small gap between each other as they discuss of some matters. Time passed by until it was almost 12 noon. The twins waved goodbye as they apparated back to their flat.

* * *

It was already past five in the afternoon as Hermione went upstairs to get herself ready. Right now, Fred may be packing his clothes and stuff as what they have planned. She took out a few blouses, skirts, pants and pajamas ready for her luggage.

After about an hour, Hermione finally had finished preparing her things as she lied down on her bed about what would happen next. She reddened at the thought as she rolled swiftly onto the sheets then stopped as someone knocked on her door.

She cautiously opened the door to see Fred bringing his luggage as he gave her a weak smile.

"You're too early." Hermione said flatly as she smiled back to Fred.

"I really don't know anything about girls." Fred said shyly as he looked up and down still not looking at Hermione.

"You are one of the most sought blokes in Hogwarts and you don't anything about girls?" Hermione asked quite shock.

"I don't really have much interest in girls. You know, their typical." Fred explained as he kept wringing his hands.

"Come in, we'll need some practice." Hermione replied as Fred came in and stood near the door.

"Here's my luggage." Fred said as she handed it to Hermione and she gave her bag to Fred. They have already exchanged their bags as Hermione gulped nervously.

"Fred, here are Ron, Harry and Ginny's presents, also for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said uneasily as she handed the carefully wrapped packages. Fred also gave his presents to Hermione.

"Mione, I want to thank you for considering this." Fred said shyly as Hermione just smiled.

"I want to know more about you, like your likes and dislikes or whatever you want to tell me." Fred asked enthusiastically.

"Myself? I'm sure you don't want to hear it. Maybe you're going to sleep off because of too much boredom." Hermione said unsure of what to say.

"No, I won't. Its because, you are Ms. Hermione Granger." Fred replied as he sat next to Hermione.

"And so are you, Mr. Fred Weasley." Hermione said as she giggled a little.

Both of them chuckled as they smiled furiously.

"What I like? Let's see… I love reading and cooking…" Hermione began talking as Fred listened to her.

"I guess you love fun, business with your shop and Quidditch, right?" Hermione asked as he looked up at Fred.

"Yeah, but there's just--just, something missing." Fred said even before he meant it. It just popped out of his head.

"Something missing," Fred repeated to himself, this time he meant it. Hermione looked at her with innocent eyes as they had a moment of silence.

"Well, maybe it will just come around in a flash, unexpectedly." Hermione muttered as Fred didn't take his eyes off her.

"Someday, I will." Fred replied as he exhaled deeply and leaned against the bed stand.

"So Hermione, do you love chocolates more than candies?" Fred asked quickly trying to change the atmosphere.

"Definitely! I love chocolates though my parents are dentists, so I only take them occasionally." Hermione replied smiling.

"I love chocolates too. I guess, you're favorite flower are tulips or maybe yellow roses?" Fred asked back as the mood started to lighten up.

Their so called friendly talk continued like hours filled with Fred's silly jokes and Hermione's interesting questions and responses. Laughter and giggles filled the room as they talked without even noticing the hours passed by. It was just a really great time.

* * *

"No, I am not afraid of bugs!" Hermione protested as he threw a pillow at Fred.

"Of course, you are!" Fred yelled back as he grinned having a pillow fight with Hermione.

"NO, I don't!" Hermione screamed adorably as Fred chased her around the room playfully. Hermione kept running around the room while Fred just catches up so fast after her. After minutes of play, Fred cornered Hermione on the bed as both of them giggled of enjoyment.

"Gotcha!" Fred said sweetly as Hermione lay on the cushions while Fred was positioned on top of her as he cornered Hermione strongly with his arms.

"You really run fast…" Hermione said still smiling as she gazed at Fred who looked deep into her.

"That was--fun…" Fred said as he breathed for more oxygen from all the chasing. Hermione looked away as Fred laid himself beside her.

"You know what, its late, maybe you should go home." Hermione said concernedly as she stared up at the ticking clock on the wall. Fred nodded slightly as he got to his feet and brought Hermione's luggage and presents with him.

He walked towards the door and unlocked the door knob. Then, Fred glanced at Hermione one last time.

"Good night…" Fred muttered as he closed the door.

"Wait…" Hermione whispered as she opened the door. Fred turned around as he waited for her to say anything. Hermione stared as she fought back from telling him to stay.

"I want to stay." Fred said quickly as he looked up at Hermione. Hermione nodded smiling as Fred went back inside and closed the door.

* * *

Snow was falling smoothly to the ground as the sunlight melted a little of the piled snow in the London streets.

"Good morning!" Fred greeted Hermione happily as he got up from the bed.

"Good--Morning…" Hermione replied lazily as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Why are you so full of life this morning? We slept really late last night for watching a movie and talking too much…" Hermione said flatly as she covered herself completely beneath the sheets.

"Don't say that… 'Mione, muggle life is interesting!" Fred exclaimed as he looked outside the window.

"Hey, I need to shower, so please go downstairs for a moment." Hermione said as she also got up and walked to her closet. Fred's expression changed as he looked at Hermione who was still busy with herself.

"Hermione, do you **NOT** take note?" Fred asked uncertain of her answer.

"Take note of what?" she asked back while folding the blankets.

"Of US?" Fred asked as he went over to where Hermione was. Hermione took a glimpse of him as she realized what Fred was trying to say.

"Oh…so we're going to arrive to the Burrow where we would smell horrible…" Hermione replied worried.

"I haven't showered like, the last two days." Fred said as he looked at Hermione.

Both of them sat on the cold floor as they heavily sighed.

"Unless," Fred said, his eyes being all sparkly as he faced Hermione. Fred whispered to Hermione as she listened absorbedly.

"No peeking, Ok? Or you'll get smacked." Hermione warned to Fred as he teased her.

* * *

Warm shower was waiting for them as Hermione checked the needed things for their bath. They were clean set of towels, shampoos, lavender soap and the laundry basket.

"Hermione, you go in first, so I'll have my body fresh." Fred said flatly as she nodded silently. Fred then covered Hermione's eyes with a handkerchief. After taking her clothes off, Fred guided Hermione as she went in the shower while Fred got the shampoo and soap.

"Make it fast…" She complained still closing her eyes. Fred started to clean up his body as he applied shampoo on his hair and used Hermione's soap.

_Why don't I feel awkward? I've never felt like this before. She's Hermione Granger. The long time crush of my bro and the smartest wizard of the century, the bookworm Hermione! But why do we seem to get along? I just don't deserve her._

Fred thought while he bathed his body. Hermione kept her mouth shut, as she heard some splashes. She just kept shivering because of the water while Fred was so silent.

"Here you go, all done!" Fred said cheerfully as he wrapped the towel around her and took her blindfold off.

Hermione did the same as she continued to apply soap and washed her hair. She too was enjoying herself as she rinsed her body thoroughly.

"This idea really worked out!" Hermione said as she finished her task. Fred and Hermione walked out of the bathroom feeling so refreshed and pampered. They both dressed up each other with their desirable clothes and prepared themselves.

"These are the most boyish clothes I have." Hermione defended herself as Fred looked down. He was wearing loose white jeans topped with a light pink turtleneck blouse and a pink and white striped scarf matched her clothes.

"At least, I don't wear skirts." Fred sighed as Hermione creased her eyebrows.

Within a second, they apparated to where anything can happen.

* * *

The cold breeze swept through the grounds of the Burrow causing the rustling of pine trees while Fred and Hermione dust off the snow on their coats. Hermione breathed anxiously as Fred patted her on the back, his hands slightly trembling.

"You give it a smile and straightened out…ok?" Fred reminded Hermione as she shuddered from the cold.

"In a count of five, one…two…three, ready?" asked Hermione as Fred just nodded. At the count of five, Hermione opened the door expecting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to greet them.

"Happy holidays!!" Hermione and Fred chorused each other as they gave an unnatural smile. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice they arrived. They paced around the room but only heard some noises upstairs while there was no sign of other redheads in the living room.

Hermione and Fred sat on the living room feeling the warmth coming from the blazing fireplace as their old magical clock ticked indicating Fred is at home.

"I wonder where everyone is…"mumbled Hermione as she looked up at Fred.

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione! Did you get me a present?" Fred asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Why?, do you have one for me?" Hermione teased back at Fred.

"You give Harry and the others a present, then, I don't get one? I feel bad..." Fred insisted as he moved towards Hermione.

"That will remain a secret…"whispered Hermione as she gazed at him. Fred moved towards her closer while he smiled naughtily.

"Then, I'll make you say it." Fred teased as she tickled Hermione on the side and on the neck. Hermione fought back to giggle but let it out having no choice.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Hermione said hardly as Fred was grinning madly.

"Unless you tell me I have my gift." Fred replied jokingly as Hermione laughed harder.

* * *

"Harry, won't you tell me what my present is?" Ron asked still childish.

"You do this every year, Ron. This year, you won't find out until its time," said Harry determined as they walked downstairs.

"Oh, Harry, you can't resist your best friend?" said Ron as he swatted him on the ribs.

"A firm--,"said Harry as he headed to the living room. "NO?" while Ron kept following him playfully.

Harry was rooted to the spot as he watched Hermione tickling Fred. Hermione had never been so carefree like this, not even with him and of all the persons he's going to be with, it's the totally mischievous Fred. Ron just kept thinking of his strategic plan not noticing the two playful people on the couch.

"Ron!" whispered Harry as he swatted Ron on the ribs.

"What?" Ron asked as he throbbed the pain on the side.

"Look…"replied Harry as he pointed to the direction where the two were. Ron saw the two of them still having their childish time together as the Weasley temper began to rise.

"What are you two doing?!" growled Ron as he marched to their direction. Harry caught him in time as Ron became red.

"They're just playing… but really, they've become closer," said Harry not breaking his grip.

"But--its bloody--" said Ron as Harry gave him a glare.

"Alright," Ron replied as Harry let go of him. They approached the living room but Hermione and Fred hadn't noticed. Harry cleared his throat finally drawing Hermione's attention.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Hermione greeted as he moved away from Fred, "Ron?"

"Happy Holidays, Fred!" Harry greeted cheerfully. Ron smiled back.

"Ron, my bro--, "Fred cut off as he remembered their situation.

"Merry Christmas to you guys," Fred acted casually as he hugged Harry and Ron.

"I was wondering, where are the others?" Hermione asked as she glanced at Fred.

"They're actually having their last minute shopping but they'll be back soon." Harry explained as Ron gazed at Hermione. Fred went uneasy as cold sweat formed on his temple.

"Erm… we still have to do something right? I haven't bought-- a present for the others?" Fred asked his voice hoarse. Hermione stared at him as Fred stared back at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione just shook her head as Fred pulled her by his side.

"We'll be back by dinner!" Fred said loudly as they both walked towards the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione said clearly as she put the floo powder and burst in green flames. Fred was next to her as he too, vanished leaving Ron and Harry in the Burrow.

"Hermione's acting weird," said Harry as he looked at Ron who was brooding on a corner.

"Is she avoiding me?" Ron muttered to himself as his spirits went low. Harry just shook his head as he tried to cheer up Ron.

* * *

"Almost caught," muttered Fred as he sighed of relief. Diagon Alley was a really busy crowd as they are all kinds of useful and magical products. Hermione looked through the window displays as Fred walked with her. They haven't talked since they arrived as Fred looked at her guiltily.

"Now, that I've almost ruined it, I won't have a chance to have Hermione's present." Fred mumbled to himself as he looked down at the pathway. Hermione heard of this and just laughed.

"You really are a child!" said Hermione as she let out a giggle.

"No, I'm not!" Fred yelled as he shivered.

"Look, if ever, someone would know this, I would blame no one," said Hermione as she flashed a grin at Fred.

"Really?" Fred asked still not looking at Hermione.

"Yup! You'll never know, maybe I'll buy you a present!" Hermione smiled even more.

"You're the best! 'Mione!" Fred said sounding really excited.

"Come on!" Hermione said as she took his hand with hers.

"So warm…" Fred whispered as he gazed at his hand. His hand was locked with her hand securing him warmth. Hermione just looked up at him and smiled.

Fred blushed madly as they walked holding hands in the streets.

* * *

**Rainvilla:** next chapter would be the Christmas Eve dinner and more of romance… if you have some suggestions, please include it in your review!" **THANKS for those reviewing**


	5. My Teddy

"You are My Teddy"

"_**MY TEDDY"**_

**Disclaimer: **Go to chapter 1…

**Rainvilla:** I hope you would continue reading this story. Very glad that I've really hang onto making chapters.

**NOTE: the dialogue of Hermione and Fred is of course the soul part of Hermione and Fredrick, if you know what I mean. Enjoy reading!**

_**Chapter 5: "My Teddy!"**_

Diagon Alley has never been livelier than ever. Snowflakes seemed to join the festive event as it poured lightly along the streets and everywhere on the village. It was a beautiful day. Fred looked down at the pathway as he held Hermione's hand while he became severely flushed. Hermione hadn't noticed as her eyes fixed their attention on the window shop displays.

Every single entrance is decorated with colorful lights and especially a very joyful Christmas tree with its ribbons, Christmas balls and a magically twinkling looking star on top.

"Just like old times…"whispered Hermione to herself as she looked up at the star.

"Huh?" asked Fred as he also gazed at the star.

"Harry, Ron and I always go together during Christmas, hanging out in the common room, and buying each one of us some presents. Those old days," said Hermione as she smiled onto herself.

Fred felt regretful. He hadn't spent any single Christmas with her during their school days even though, Hermione was always in the Burrow. All his teenage life, he spent it doing mischievous acts with George and Jordan. Just having no priorities and ambitions unlike Hermione, who has almost accomplished anything that he can't do.

"But, 'Mione, I'm just here so, let's just make this time memorable!" Fred said as he drifted away those thoughts.

"That's what I'd like you to say, just being all Fred!" replied Hermione as she hastily took his hand and ran freely into the lanes.

"Wa--it!" Fred yelled as he ran with her. They ran along the busy crowd as Fred totally forgot his worries.

"Now, you're smiling," said Hermione as a smile crossed her face. Fred flushed awkwardly as Hermione just chuckled.

They went different sorts of gift shops but Hermione didn't even purchase anything. Fred was bewildered by this but Hermione just kept ignoring him as she tested the products and looked at the window display.

"Hey, 'Mione, you swore to me that I have a gift." Fred demanded as he smirked right at her.

"Oh! So hot headed like Ron. Such a Weasley! You'll see," said Hermione as she laughed nonchalantly. Fred scowled as he looked at some gift displays, losing his patience.

_Am I being just a substitute for Ron? _

Hermione just placed a soft smile at him as they exited in the shop.

"Let's stop by those shops around the corner! Let's roll!" said Hermione too eagerly causing Fred to be startled.

Hermione and Fred passed by a toy gift shop with teddy bear displays, life sized dolls, and dancing Santa models. Fred took a glimpse of it and continued to walk away.

Hermione gazed at the white teddy bear displayed at the center of all toys and dolls, paying only her attention at the teddy bear.

"Hermione, would you like to have some waffles?" Fred asked as he turned to her spot. There was no one. He turned around seeing Hermione just smiling at a display.

"Teddy bears, huh?" muttered Fred. A cute, white stuffed bear with a red ribbon was between two large, white bears.

"You must think I'm childish," muttered Hermione, still looking at the little bear.

"No…"replied Fred shortly. Fred's eyes are caught on the white bear whereas Hermione leaned still on the glass window.

"When I was a kid, my mom bought me a cute teddy and he was what used to make me smile whenever I'm alone. Mom and Dad were always busy with work so I often stay by myself."

Fred was deeply moved…

"Do you want it?" Fred asked as Hermione turned to answer. Hermione just look at him straight in the eye and shook her head. Fred took a glimpse of the teddy bear as they walked away.

* * *

After rounds of roaming all throughout Diagon Alley, Hermione asked Fred to have lunch in Hogsmeade.

"Two glasses of butter beers and cheese sandwiches," said Hermione as Madam Rosmerta took note of her order and trailed off.

"It's been a long time," whispered Hermione as she waited for their order.

"Where do you want to go next?" Fred asked her.

"Honeydukes! I want to bring home some sweets for Harry, Ginny and Ron. Ron and I always go together during those Hogsmeade trips and spend all our money in buying Chocolate Frogs." Hermione said happily as she looked at the pouring snow.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Sugar Quills," added Fred.

"Those sweets… Ron and I always thought of Harry when we go there and we buy whole lots of them for him. I pity Harry." For a moment, Hermione missed being a Hogwarts student and being with Harry and Ron.

A waitress came to their table bringing a tray with their butter beers and sandwiches.

No one spoke while they continued to eat their fill.

"When was the first time we met?" asked Fred as they finally broke the silence.

"When I was placed in Gryffindor, Ron introduced me to the Weasleys but you don't seem to get along." Hermione replied smiling.

"Ickle Ronniekins behaves while us, we love fun!" Fred said matter-of-factly.

Hermione and Fred finally had their fill and went to Honeydukes. They were all sorts of magic flavored sweets and a crowd of Hogwarts students lining up only to taste those yummy treats. Hermione bought some Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

They apparated back to Diagon Alley due to Hermione's persistent request to go to Flourish and Blotts.

"I'm sure you don't like here. Just go somewhere you like and we'll meet at the Ice Cream Parlor," said Hermione calmly as she went to the entrance.

Fred just wandered in Diagon Alley, not heading anywhere. He passed through strangers but still can't decide where to go.

"HUGGABLES" Fred read the name of the shop and drew near to it.

"This was the shop last time…" Fred thought as he pressed his hands against the window. The cute, little bear was still there, all motionless. Fred hesitated to go inside but felt the courage because of curiosity.

An old man sat near the counter near some toy displays. Fred pushed the door open as the wind chime made its peaceful sound. The old man smiled warmly as Fred nodded.

"May I help you?" asked the old man. Fred wandered his eyes onto some toys but paused as he looked at the white teddy bear. Fred pointed at the white teddy bear on the display as the old man chuckled.

"Certainly. You were here a little while ago," said the old man gradually. Fred felt quite embarrassed by this.

"Oh! You saw us. I'd like to buy one of those," said Fred. The old man nodded and went to the back. When he arrived, he carried with him a similar teddy bear.

"It's for three galleons," said the old man.

"Whom would you give it for?" asked the old man while he waited Fred who searched his wallet in his pocket.

"A child?" guessed the old man.

"It's for someone special…" Fred replied dreamily as he handed his three galleons.

"You could send a message to her through that," said the old man still grinning. Fred pardoned him but the old man insisted.

"You just need to come over there and say your message clearly through one of the glass bottles and I would be one to do everything else."

Fred came over not quite believing what he said but tried it. Then, he came to the old man with a big smile on his face.

"You are indeed in love…" muttered the old man as he muttered a spell and then gave the package to Fred. Fred said thanks and pulled the entrance door. He paused on his tracks seeing again the teddy bear.

"Wait… do you still have one of those?" Fred asked as he held his breath.

"You'll have the last one," muttered the old man as he pulled out one teddy bear.

He gave his three galleons hastily and ran as fast as he could. He bumped through people but he didn't care. He just wants to be with her, to be by her side.

"Hermione," called Fred panting. Hermione sat on a stool with some bags full of books.

"Hey! Where have you been?" asked Hermione. Fred just shook his head. He had been longing to say it but he just can't.

"Just around the corner," Fred said too quickly. Hermione hadn't bothered to ask as she ordered a couple of drinks.

"Hermione, I--I--lo--," Fred broke off. His tongue can't speak of it.

"What did you say?" Fred just became flushed, not even saying a word.

"These are my favorite here. Ron thinks it isn't delicious," said Hermione.

"You three are always together," muttered Fred through gritted teeth. Fred balled up his fists not controlling his feelings.

"Are you cold?" asked Hermione. She brushed her hands thoroughly to gain heat. Fred blushed even more.

"You always talk about all your experiences with Ron!" Fred said as he stood on his seat.

"You're jealous?" asked Hermione surprised.

"NO? I'm not!" Hermione just laughed.

"When I hear those things, I wished I were Ron…" Fred sighed and finally sat back on his seat. Hermione walked towards him. Hermione drew her face near him causing Fred to get nervous.

"You are different," whispered Hermione as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Fred was stunned. Hermione went back to her side of the table blushing.

* * *

By afternoon, they have managed to go back. Harry and Ron were busy decorating the Christmas tree near the fireplace while they heard clatters and humming in the kitchen. Hermione would spend the night in George's room whereas Fred would be sleeping at Ginny's.

The Christmas spirit could be felt in the Burrow as each of the Weasleys have their reunions. Bill and Charlie arrived around seven. Percy on the other hand has brought his work with him and is busy doing his job in his room.

"Finally, it's done," said Ron as she wiped some sweat off his face. They set the table and magically made the space bigger and spells were used to make the decorations more beautiful.

"My dear, is everyone here?" Molly asked to Arthur while busy having her final touches of her wonderful cooking.

"Yes dear, Harry and Hermione are also here," said Arthur as he kissed his wife dearly.

The long table was laden with the large, juicy turkey, pasta, Molly's special mashed potatoes, roasted beef and wine.

"Feels really like Christmas!" said Hermione as Fred sat beside her. Harry sat beside Ginny while Ron sat across Hermione.

"Merry Christmas! I'm so glad all of us are here once again. I hope that we would have more merry years to come," said Mrs. Weasley as she came rushing from the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas! No more to long speeches because I'm starved," added Arthur as his stomach started to grumble. "So let's start the feast."

"For your information, I am promoted as head officer of my department," said Percy to George who wasn't listening to his brags but stuffing his mouth with more turkey. Bill and Charlie just have their talk about tales of dragons and about Fleur.

"Harry, do you find it strange that Hermione is sitting beside Fred?" whispered Ron to Harry who was very restless throughout dinner.

"Ron, now really is not a good time," muttered Harry.

"Every Christmas, Hermione sits right next to me. I just ruined everything, now, she avoids me," whispered Ron as he heavily sighed.

Meantime, Fred and Hermione are having a good conversation.

"Fred, I think Ron's staring right at us," Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"What?" asked Fred while he took a sip of some red wine.

"Ron--,"Hermione paused. "Is staring right at us!" whispered Hermione clearly.

Fred looked back not believing Hermione and saw a troubled Ron across the table.

"He's problematic," muttered Fred to Hermione. Ron played with his fork while Harry had never been this intense. Fred and Hermione continued to their food silently.

"Ron, do you not like it?" asked Molly. Ron still played with his fork not listening to anybody. The rest of the Weasleys looked at him, surprised of his appetite.

Mrs. Weasley frowned as he tasted her cooking. Her cooking was always delicious.

"Mom, more please…" moaned Ginny as he poked Harry. Harry swatted Ron in the ribs to fully awake him.

"Mom, you tend to make me fat. It's so delicious!" Ron ate all servings in his plate. Mrs. Weasley was now pleased. The rest of the group giggled as they saw Ron so stuffed.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley now served her desserts of homemade fudge, chocolate cake and white chocolate pudding.

"Before that, I would like to make a toast," said Harry as he tapped lightly his glass wine. He glanced at Ginny then stood from his seat as he wiped cold sweat on his face. The talking ended at once and all eyes are at Harry.

"First of all, I would like to express my gratitude to the whole Weasley family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron…" Harry paused to breathe.

"To my dear friend, Hermione, who always gives her full support and has taught me important things in life and most of all, to Ginny, the person who taught me how to love and be loved." Fred and George kept silent, and the other Weasley brothers nodded warmly.

"Oh dear… you are always a part of our family," said Molly while Arthur smiled. Harry flashed a grin but his being tense was all etched in his face.

"I'll always be Ron, your best friend," said Ron who stood up and hugged Harry.

"And now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I would like to ask your precious daughter, Ginny, a question I'd been longing to ask," Harry continued.

Harry pushed aside the chair and turned to Ginny. Their eyes met but Harry was determined. All the rest watched carefully, not wanting to miss a single moment.

"Ginny, I'm not good at this. So, please listen to me," said Harry, not taking his eyes off her. Ginny nodded smiling.

"You are the only girl that I ever loved and I feel that I'm the luckiest guy in the world. You never gave up on me and have been with me through the dark times. I just want to tell you that I--" Harry breathed in deeply.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Harry blurted out. Ginny's eyes widened. Harry still didn't take his eyes off her as he bent down on one knee. He pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket. Molly was speechless as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Everyone was in awe.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

Harry opened the jewelry box revealing an expensive diamond ring. Ginny was left speechless. Everyone was waiting for Ginny's answer. Harry held his breath. He can't wait any longer. He loves her so much.

"I--Harry," muttered Ginny while her eyes were on the verge of tears. Harry's eyes were full of sincerity and truth.

"Yes!" her eyes spilled warm tears as Harry slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. Everything went perfect. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop crying while Hermione fought back her tears. It was the most memorable Christmas.

"Harry loves Ginny," muttered Ginny as she looked at the ring. Those words were etched on the band of the ring. She spilled some more tears, too happy to speak.

"I, I love you!" exclaimed Ginny as she hopped from her seat and hugged Harry so tight.

"I love you more," whispered Harry. Ginny gave her happiest smile as he wiped her tears.

"Ginny broke the hug as she leaned so close to Harry and kissed her passionately. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared in awe for witnessing for the first time, Ginny and Harry kissing but were deeply pleased. Everyone was so happy for them.

"You are my first…"muttered Ginny.

"and my last," Harry replied as he kissed her.

* * *

The rest of dinner was full of questions and ideas about the wedding and of course, Molly's dramatic speeches.

"You surprised me back then, I was a total mess," said Ginny as Harry snaked his arms around her waist.

"I thought you love surprises," muttered Harry as he trailed soft kisses on her neck.

"Got to go and check up on Ron." Ginny nodded as Harry walked upstairs.

"Ginny!" Hermione called as she hugged her.

"Your dream has now come true. I wish you the best!" Ginny was quite surprised by how her brother, Fred was acting about this matter but she was deeply moved and thankful for everyone's support.

"Thanks a lot, bro!" replied Ginny. Hermione looked down, disappointed that she can't even congratulate and give her message to her best friend.

"Fred, do you have a cold? Your voice isn't normal." Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her nervously as she cleared her throat.

"Erm… it's just from the dessert," replied Hermione.

"By the way, Hermione too is very happy for the both of you and is looking forward to your wedding!" Ginny gave a suspicious look.

"The two of you have been readily close. Did you do something to her?' asked Ginny.

"Nothing! We've always been friends. That's all!" Hermione replied uneasily. Ginny just let out a giggle.

"Ok… whatever you say, I believe you."

Later in the evening, Molly gave everyone their presents, nothing else but her self knitted sweaters like the old Hogwarts days.

"I always have maroon ones. I hate maroon!" cursed Ron while Harry got a sea green sweater with a well done H on it.

"Harry and Hermione's sweater are always nicely done. Mom really doesn't change at all," said George who was holding his blue sweater with a large G on it similar to Fred's but has large F in the center.

"It doesn't matter. I still love Mom's knitted sweaters. It's like a family uniform!" Ginny said while the other Weasleys just shook their heads.

* * *

The old gang along with Fred and George hanged out in the living room. Each one of them placed their gifts under the jovial Christmas tree.

"I lost again," Harry said rather flatly while Ron focused on the chessboard trying to distract himself.

Hermione with the Weasley twins are having their silly game consuming sweets and candies that Hermione had bought from Honeydukes.

"Hey! Mine is strawberry flavor," said Hermione as she chewed on one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Awful! It's something slimy!" George spoke hardly. He went near the window and spit it.

"Bet you're not a lucky one!" Harry and Fred laughed so hard to the annoyed George. George stuck out his tongue causing Fred and Hermione to laugh harder.

"They seem to have fun. Why don't we just go over there and you approach Hermione," Harry said to Ron but he doesn't appear motivated. He persuaded him with all his might but Ron remained sluggish, lying down at his grandfather's chess set.

"Ron, these are your favorite! Come, join us!" said Hermione eagerly as she stretched her hand towards him.

"No, thanks, Fred. Harry and I have a match here," mumbled Ron. Hermione felt bad of this. She misses him. She misses her best friend.

"Ronniekins, I know you can't resist these sweets! Take this!" Fred said jokingly as he threw a chocolate frog on the air.

"Hermione!" Ron muttered happily with watery eyes.

_You're not mad at me? You are not avoiding me? Ron thought._

"My pleasure…"Ron said as he and Harry joined the fun.

* * *

Ginny came rushing upstairs excited. Carefully wrapped packages with gold and silver ribbons lay under the tree, obviously, Hermione's presents. Ron's presents were very colorful Christmas wrappers with a crumply look while Harry's are just plain colors like green or red wrappers neatly done.

Ginny first opened her presents and her eyes sparkled of delight.

"Harry, I love you so much!" cried Ginny as she blushed furiously looking at the silver bracelet that was in her hands. Harry was also flushed as everyone laughed at the shy couple. In the bracelet, dangling small letters formed the words," _I_ _love Ginny._"

"It's only for you," whispered Harry as he kissed her on her cheek. Ginny was redder than ever but she managed to open her other present. Hermione gave her a green tank top that revealed her rosy skin and slim shoulders.

"This was what we saw last time when we shopped," said Ginny so thankful of Hermione. Fred just nodded not knowing what to say while Hermione grinned madly seeing her best friend so happy. Harry received a broom polishing kit from Hermione. Harry opened Ron's present as his jaw dropped.

"A book about lasting a marriage?" Harry looked at Ron who waved at him childishly.

"I know, it's cheesy but I had some sense that you're going to propose to my only sister," Ron paused as he looked at Ginny slyly.

"As his brother, I have to erm… protect my sister! So Harry, don't you ever hurt my sister! or we're gonna bug you forever!" said Ron, his head up high. The Weasley twins nodded with Ron quite dignified.

Harry just laughed at them while he looked for Ginny's present.

"What's inside this?" asked Harry while he shook Ginny's present. Ginny held her breath as Harry opened her present. Harry almost cried as he looked at the present.

"All of our memories," Harry said while he scanned the scrapbook that Ginny herself made. It contained photos from their years in Hogwarts, Ginny's stories about her and Harry.

"Our first date, first kiss, my compositions when I saw you in my first year at Hogwarts…"Ginny narrated while Harry's eyes were so fascinated.

"You did this?" Harry asked. Everyone wanted to look at the scrapbook but Ginny won't let them.

"I feel bad about the Yule ball and about Cho," muttered Harry to himself. Ginny just smiled as he kissed him.

"No kissing in front of us!" Ron said too defensive. Harry broke the kiss while Ginny wanted to smack his brother. It was Ron's turn and he eagerly opened Harry's present. He received Quidditch star posters.

He searched for Hermione's present and tore the wrapper nervously.

"Full of chocolates!" Ron said as he put away the chocolates finding knitted winter gloves. Ron looked at Hermione but can't say anything.

Hermione received the novel, "The notebook" from Harry and a new diary journal from Ginny. Fred acted all happy about the presents knowing it's not for him.

"A scarf! And chocolates!" Fred said as Ron gave him a look.

* * *

"Here are your presents," Fred said feeling down. He searched for Hermione's present for him but found nothing.

"Just meet me in the fireplace when everyone is asleep, ok?" Hermione said flatly. Fred's eyes widened at this as he leapt happily and went upstairs. He went to Ginny's room looking for the package. He'll be staying with her to keep their secret while Hermione would be staying at George's.

Fred at last found the package and got two white teddy bears but different ribbons. He argued over himself whether he would tell her or not. He paced around the room as he weighed his decision.

"Maybe, you need to tell her now," hissed Fred to himself as he held the other teddy. Another side of his mind tells him he'll ruin everything.

"I don't know what to do!" Fred said as he rolled on the bed. There was a knock on the door and somebody opened it.

"We need to talk," muttered Ron for what he thought to be Hermione. Fred just shook his head while Ron was really serious. He wanted to tell him that he isn't Hermione but maybe he would be mad.

"I know that I have surprised you last time but I wanted to tell you, I'm not joking!" Ron said as he began talking.

_What's he talking about? I have no idea what's going on between the two of you…_

"I have feelings for you… I damn like you even though I had a relationship with Lavender. I hope you would feel the same way."

"Maybe it's too late, but if you could just give me a chance…" muttered Ron.

"I'm sorry but I love you, Hermione!"

At this, Ron shut the door leaving a stunned Fred. He tried to digest all the information and debated to himself whether to tell Hermione this.

* * *

The Burrow was already quiet while Hermione waited in the cozy living room. Fred then approached her as she gave a smile. Hermione handed a package to him while Fred hid the teddy on his back.

"Open it!" Hermione said excitedly. Fred was all in a gloom, concerned for what had happened but managed to tear the wrapper. It was a T-shirt with a printed design.

"Did you draw this?" asked Fred as he scanned the printed design on the T-shirt. It looked like him though in a cartoon style. It portrayed Fred in his Quidditch robes and flying with his broom high in the air.

"Fred--Weasley," Fred read his printed name on the shirt.

"It's brilliant!" Fred said astounded.

"I had it done in a shop. I just showed him a picture of you. Then, it's all done!" Hermione explained while Fred didn't listen.

"Actually, I have a present for you too!" Fred said as he handed her the teddy bear. Hermione was thunderstruck by Fred's present.

"I'm so happy!" said Hermione as he hugged Fred tightly. Fred hugged back.

"When did you get this?" Hermione asked while Fred blushed slightly.

"Erm…when you were in Florish and Blotts, I thought you would like it."

"Thank you so much!" muttered Hermione as Fred nodded.

* * *

Fred changed in his pajamas as he climbed onto his bed. Ginny still sneaked out into Harry's room but Fred didn't mind.

He looked at the shirt all over again, still amazed by Hermione's present. Then, he hid it under his pillow. He couldn't sleep for thinking of Hermione until Ginny finally came back from their room.

"Hermione! I almost forgot… your diary, I've already read it," whispered Ginny as she handed the thick diary. Fred hesitated but acted that it was his and put it inside the drawer.

Ginny climbed onto her bed while Fred just looked at her.

"So how's it going with him?" asked Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" muttered Fred.

"You know, with you-know-who?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about…" muttered Fred honestly.

"Come on, 'Mione, don't make a fuss…let's just say he's a Weasley" Ginny said as she let out a giggle. Fred just shook his head.

_Is she talking about RON?_

"You confessed to me last time that you like him and you won't tell me anything of what's going on?" whispered Ginny kind of irritated.

"You know, what it's late. Let's go to sleep." muttered Fred as he couldn't stop thinking of what's happened with Ron's confession and now, Ginny's.

"Whatever you say…"whispered Ginny as she let herself go to sleep.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed as he looked at Fred's teddy bear. She thought it was sweet and much unexpected.

"I'm going to name you, Freddy…"whispered Hermione in the dark. she pinched it slightly and imagined it was Fred.

"I hope someday, i could say it"

She hugged it with her arms as she heard Fred's voice. Hermione shook her head believing it was her hallucination but looked down at the teddy bear...sensing the voice came from it.

"_Hermione! I want to be the one to make you smile always…Friends forever!"_

Hermione gazed at the teddy bear as she thought of Fred. All this time, it was only how he felt.

Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed. She was just mixed with so many emotions that her body couldn't take it. Her eyes began to warm up with her feelings as she burst into tears... She doesn't even know whether all of this is because of the desire crystal's incident or Ginny being married to Harry or his missing of Ron...

She was weak and lonely...

"so that's it?, best friends... Fred, do you really see me only as your friend?"

**--End of chapter--**

**Rainvilla:** So, more to go on the next chapter! Please tune in. I hope you like it!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Imagine Me Without You

"Imagine Me without You"

"_**Imagine Me Without You"**_

**Disclaimer:** as you all know, JKR owns Harry Potter.

**Rainvilla:** To those persons reading and having alerts with the story. Have the conscience to review!

This chapter is one of the most dramatic parts of my story and I hope I would go on with the chapters sooner.

**Chapter 6: "Imagine Me Without You**_**"**_

She cried herself to sleep…

Her tears have dried as she covered herself completely beneath the sheets. Hermione closed her eyes trying to gain some sleep. Beside her is "Freddy", who remained in its usual condition, all cute and motionless.

"What should I expect?" murmured Hermione to herself. She doesn't know how she became this weak, doesn't know the antidote to this aching. All of her knowledge, perfect test scores, and more than ten O.W.L.S are worthless.

It is a powerful feeling that reigned in her mind and soul making her carry on this pain. No potion, spell or charm could ever cure.

The Burrow was still silent and dim but Hermione was now fully awake and has too much in mind. No ignoring, working or sleep could put this to end.

"5:30 AM…"muttered Hermione as she finally got up from Fred's bed. She folded the blankets. Having done the task, she sat on the not-so-comfortable cushion as she stared up at the ceiling. George was soundly asleep in his four poster and was breathing heavily.

"I may as well take a walk in the snow," said Hermione as she grabbed Fred's sweat shirt and coat. She then took off her remaining clothing revealing Fred's bare chest.

"So, this is what it feels like to be a man…" Hermione looked down witnessing Fred's great build. He had masculine arms and a fine chest.

_Maybe, it's the good outcome of being a tough beater for Gryffindor in all his Hogwarts years... a charming one! _

Hermione blushed like a red tomato as she looked at it and hastily put on some clothes.

She was busy changing when she heard some annoying noise from behind.

"Who makes this disturbance around this time?" muttered Hermione as she turned around seeing an unknown, grey owl pecking nonstop at the glass window. It definitely wasn't Errol, the Weasley's too old family owl or Pigwidgeon because the annoying owl right now is far too big than the too energetic owl.

She stared at the owl keenly but it didn't stop pecking its beak at the window. The owl just kept flapping its wings, flying high and low, seeming to carry a heavy object.

"Bad morning!" Hermione scowled as she went to open the glass window. As soon as the window was opened, the owl dived into the floor.

"Is this from Mom and Dad?" asked Hermione as she bent down near the owl. A scroll of parchment was tied in the owl's leg and a green wrapped package was tied securely in the owl's other leg.

Hermione wondered whom this came from and ended up scared because of some wild guesses.

"Or perhaps from my Boss?!" Hermione said quite anxious. The strange owl fired a glare at Hermione and pecked her hand.

"Ouch! That hurts! You BLOODY OWL!" exclaimed Hermione as she throbbed the pain. She untied unwillingly the knots on both sides freeing the owl. It swooped down up in the air and disappeared quickly from sight.

"I hope it's from Mom and Dad!" said Hermione excited of what's inside.

She rolled the parchment carefully as she eagerly read the words…

_Dear Fred,_

_It's been a long time since we've met. How are you feeling? I've arrived in London three days ago. I wanted to meet you but I was too busy. Sorry about that. I heard that you've established your joke shop. You didn't even tell me about it. How cruel! Well, it's alright…_

_I'm happy for you. I'll be visiting you soon so we could spend some time together._

"So it's not for me…" Hermione thought kind of disappointed.

"Fred, I didn't mean to read your letter. It was all by pure accident. I swear! Erm… it was sent by mistake?" Hermione thought of strong excuses.

The letter was written neatly with great sophistication and the letter was quite long.

"Maybe, it's from an old friend. Not bad," said Hermione as she carried the package in her hands.

"Who could this be from?" Hermione thought. Her eyes fixed at the bottom. Her eyes widened as she saw what's written at the end.

_Lots of LOVE,_

_Angelina_

_P.S. I got you a Christmas present. I hope you like it. Love you!_

* * *

Her hand held loose as she dropped the letter subconsciously. Hermione held her breath trying not to misjudge Fred of anything or maybe she has nothing to do with it.

"What are you crying for? You have no right to cry, come on Hermione! Since when did I become so foolish?" Hermione could hardly speak as she wiped her tears quickly with her bare hands but eventually her eyes couldn't stop shedding tears.

"Since when did I become like this? Since when? Sin--ce when?" she went down on her knees, her hands buried in her face.

"Is this…" muttered Hermione, her voice croaked.

"What they call LOVE?" whispered Hermione. She gasped for air as she sobbed all the pain. Her tears dropped onto the letter leaving some blots of ink. No one knew when Hermione stopped crying but as soon as she had sorted her feelings, she brought with her the letter that was now rolled and the package.

She walked down the hallway, her eyes red as she went to approach another room. The door creaked open as Hermione tiptoed into Ginny's room.

"Sleepy head," whispered Hermione as she chuckled a little seeing Ginny deep in sleep. She turned the other way around and sighed.

"May as well be like this," Hermione thought while she gazed at the sleeping Fred. She cautiously placed the letter with the wrapped present on his bedside table.

"Cheer up! Hermione! There's no point of feeling down," exclaimed Hermione. She walked down the hallway and headed downstairs. Mrs. Weasley must have been already up this early preparing their yummy breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley? Molly?" asked Hermione as she walked towards the kitchen. The fixtures were old and shabby and there were no Muggle appliances like toasters or a juicer. The lights are off, thus she bumped onto some furniture.

"Its six in the morn," said Hermione matter-of-factly as she turned on the lights. Still, no footsteps were heard from upstairs. Everyone was asleep.

"I have an idea!" said Hermione rather happily as she got some pans and cooking utensils from their messy arrangements. There were still traces of dirt in the sink and some stains from cooking. Hermione fitted Molly's pink heart patterned apron and for the first time on this day, Hermione was able to smile.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as he went to the living room. He wanted to wake Ginny but he figured she isn't much of a morning person. He sat on the couch as he relaxed his mind. It was a big decision last night but he had never been happier in his life. All he knew was to live his life with Ginny, grow old together, and have cute, little kids, having a big family just like the Weasleys.

He sat dreamily on the couch when he abruptly heard someone humming from the kitchen.

"Must be Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. It was a soft, calm tune that he had never listened to in all his overnight stays in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley usually sings her very merry tune while performing some magic in cooking also, much of a hustle and bustle in the kitchen.

Harry listened to the tune as he unintentionally closed his eyes. Somehow, Harry remembered his childhood days, his deepest desire of being with his parents that was reflected by the Mirror of the Erised. It was a melody of solitude and sadness.

"Oi!" Ron said as he tapped Harry hardly.

"What?!" Harry said as he jumped from shock, now awaking his senses. Ron just shook his head as he slumped beside Harry.

"I didn't have much sleep yesterday because I did something--"Ron paused while Harry looked at him quite annoyed.

"Terrible?" Harry guessed. Ron shook his head.

"Something Big?" asked Harry. Ron looked sour.

"Both?" Ron asked back. Harry looked at him straight in the eye while Ron felt himself shrinking.

"Since when do you keep secrets?" Harry asked enthusiastically. Ron went redder as Harry stared at him, his face skeptic.

"Did you snog someone to death?" Harry asked with his wide range of imagination. Ron looked terrified as he shook his head a BIG NO.

"You think of me as that?" Ron said as he moved away from a distance.

"I didn't mean to judge you!" Harry looked at him guiltily. Ron crossed his eyebrows while Harry made a pleading face.

"You owe me!" Ron said.

"What?!" Harry moved towards him while Ron just kept backing away.

"My sister! You didn't even tell me about it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stop changing the subject! You're misleading! Won't you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked too many questions.

"Ok… since you're my very best friend, I'll tell you… Come here!" whispered Ron as he gave a signal.

"What! No one's here!" Harry too whispered. Ron went near him. He looked anxiously at the surroundings before starting to speak.

"OK…come here," Ron continued as Harry moved towards Ron.

"You'll swear to me you'll not say a word!" Ron said warningly.

"Or I'll get smack," Harry continued his statement lamely. Ron nodded approvingly.

"Ok…It goes like this… yesterday, Hermione…" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"Hermione what?" asked Harry.

"Shush!"

"Don't shush me!" Harry said already annoyed. Ron kept turning around the bushes while Harry listened patiently.

"So, you went to her room? Then?" asked Harry.

"HEY GUYS!!" Ginny greeted them smiling as she tapped them from the back.

"Whoaaa! I feel goose bumps!" Ron said rather loudly while Harry just shivered.

"Are you hiding something? Something's fishy!" Ginny asked as she looked around. Ron went pale as he leaned into Harry for support.

"Nothing?" muttered Ron.

"Honey! It's nothing," said Harry as Ginny went red as her hair. Ginny gave Ron a look as she hugged Harry so tight.

"You're so sweet!" exclaimed Ginny as Harry smiled uncontrollably. Ron looked away with a painful look as Harry tried to console him.

"Ginny, I'm starved. Let's go check on your Mom," Harry suggested as he broke the hug.

"Sure, Mom must be in the kitchen," said Ron as he became all friendly. Ginny gave a confused look. Meanwhile, the smell of fried bacon and appealing smell of baked pancakes spread throughout the Burrow.

"But…Mom is sound asleep. She didn't wake me up this morning," muttered Ginny. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and fixed their eyes in the kitchen. Ron went pale.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Ron. Harry nodded nervously as he searched for some possible answers. Ginny shuddered as he hugged Harry.

"Maybe, it's a ghost!" whispered Ron as if trying to scare himself.

"Shut up Ron, how could a ghost cook?" said Harry. Ginny nodded accordingly. Harry took out his wand from his pocket and headed towards the living room. Ron's stomach started to rumble as he followed Harry and Ginny.

"Oops, I'm starved…" muttered Ron. Ginny laughed but covered her mouth. They peered near the door as Harry became more alert. Ron, who was the tallest, saw flaming red hair as he heavily sighed.

"He's a Weasley! We were worried for nothing!" exclaimed Ron.

"Bet, the color of your family hair works," muttered Harry as he put down his wand. Ginny tiptoed silently in the wooden floor as she drew nearer to the mysterious Weasley, cooking. It definitely wasn't Mrs. Weasley or Percy for he would leave early every Christmas to celebrate with Penelope.

"I bet, Its Fred," Ron said as he suppressed his laughs.

"Frankly, I think its George," replied Harry. Freshly baked pancakes, fried bacon and some buttered toast occupied the Weasley's family dining table. Ron gaped at the food. It looked so tasty like Mrs. Weasley. Ginny kept giggling behind.

"SURPRISE!!" Ginny screamed playfully. Hermione almost lost grip of the dishes as she breathed deeply from shock.

"_Come turn around. Are you Fred or George?" Ginny thought desperately._

"You startled me! Oh! Ginny, so that was you," said Hermione. Ron and Harry came out from their hiding as they finally see the face of the mysterious cook. Hermione stopped washing the dishes as she glanced at the threesome.

"Fred?! Cooking?!" exclaimed Ron as he looked at Harry who made a hilarious face. Ginny stared at what she thought to be Fred from head to toe, not believing she's actually witnessing this.

"Fred! My brother FRED! Is cooking!? Its--a," Ginny spoke hardly as she covered her mouth.

"That's bloody hilarious!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione was not getting the point but just looked back at them with a confused face.

"Fred--is--a--cook!?" Ginny blurted out as she glared at Ron, then Harry, then back to Ron. Ron's ears went red as he looked at Harry. Both their eyes water as they covered their mouths with all their strength.

"I couldn't believe it," said Ron as he laughed so hard. He kept tapping his lap. Harry and Ginny couldn't hold it any longer and already gave in.

"I'm so sorry, bro-- I just--," Ginny approached but fell on her knees as she kept laughing. Harry was laughing madly in one corner as he wiped some of his tears.

"What are you mocking at?" asked Hermione as she raised one of her eyebrows. Finally, Ginny had already let out all of her giggles to be able to speak a word. She merely pointed at her while the two of the others nodded.

She was wearing Mrs. Weasley's fluffy, pink heart patterned apron matched with Hermione's rabbit slippers. Hermione just smiled as Ron's stomach made a big, terrible rumble causing everyone to laugh harder.

* * *

"Fred, chase me!" said Hermione to Fred. They were in a field grown with daises and wild flowers. Fred ran as fast as he could trying to reach and grab her. Hermione's plain, white dress swayed with the whirling wind and so with her hair. Fred ran gracefully through the grasses until he reached Hermione.

Hermione glistened with her dress as she caressed Fred's teddy bear.

"I like you, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione in a quite seductive way. She batted her eyelashes making her cuter as Fred rolled his eyes. It was so real.

"I like you, Hermione," said Fred seriously. Hermione drew closer him, closer until there noses brushed. Hermione tilted her head as she closed her eyes. Fred leaned onto her and brushed his lips with hers… and then…

With a loud thud, Fred fell from something. Hermione was disappearing as he stretched out his hand but all went blurred.

"Hermione!" shouted Fred. Fred felt a bump on his head. He looked at his surrounding as he rolled his eyes lazily.

"Almost true, why did I wake up?" Fred billowed as he scratched his hair. He was in an uncomfortable position which was he was lying on the floor. His bed was a mess, his pillows were scattered. He fell from the bed head first while his feet were on the edge of the bed, like a dive. Fred got up and went outside his room. He bumped onto George who was also so drowsy and both they went downstairs.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" said George as he reached the dining table. He wasn't paying attention to anybody as he wanted to sleep more. Fred was beside him leaning against his shoulder.

"Pancakes, toasted bread, some fried bacon, mashed potatoes and oh! If you want some turkey, I'll heat it up," Hermione replied. George just sat on one of the unoccupied seats along with Fred.

"Fred, you are good!" Ron added as he stuffed some more bacon onto his mouth. The Weasley twins finally have woke up and started to put some food on their plate.

"Mom, some water please?" Fred asked. Hermione served him quickly. Fred and George started eating their pancakes as they became suddenly nervous.

"I know this taste…" Fred and George thought in unison as they looked at each other. They looked up to know who was serving them. Hermione was standing in front of them with Molly's apron.

"What! I do not cook," cried Fred to himself as he choked some of the food.

Mrs. Weasley came rushing still in her pajamas.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I slept with my alarm clock!" said Molly. The rest of them just grinned not minding Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the dining table for there were so plenty of food.

"Say, AAAAHHH," Ginny convinced Harry to eat some omelet as she lifted the spoon towards Harry's mouth.

"Ginny, I'm shy, everybody's watching us," whispered Harry. He reddened as Ginny fed him up playfully.

"Just like a married couple," Ginny giggled as Harry scooped some food for him.

"No flirting, no kissing and most of all, no snogging in front of your dearest brother!" warned Ron as he fired a serious glare at Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was so delighted and ought to have a taste of some mashed potatoes.

"Fantastic! Ginny, did you do all of these?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Ginny and Harry shook their head making Mrs. Weasley puzzled.

"Fred made all of this delicious and appetizing breakfast," said Ron plainly. Mrs. Weasley was also stunned by hearing this unusual event but managed to come and thank of what he thought was Fred. Fred almost cried for what now people think of him as a cook.

* * *

Hermione had been all joyous all morning but she kept herself busy and seldom spoke to anybody. She helped Mrs. Weasley in some household chores as if she wasn't a guest. It was quite a remedy to her. Mrs. Weasley wished Fred would always be like this, helpful and obedient.

After long hours of work, Hermione finally had the chance to relax her limbs as she sat on the cushions near the fire and do her usual leisure time. The others were having their snowball fight in the cold outside and making a snow man, Harry and Ginny versus Fred and George. Ron was left out for not having even players.

"I want to play!" Ron screamed at Harry as he threw a ball of snow at his face.

* * *

"I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day." Hermione read the novel as she leaned onto a pillow. It was the novel of forbidden love, the girl; Allie was like a princess as the opposite of Noah, who was poor.

"Fred, you're boring these days, come on, join the game!" said Ron as he took down the book. Hermione merely turned it back and continued reading. Harry accidentally read the title of the book. It was entitled, "the Notebook," the novel he gave Hermione. Harry doubted if Fred would be interested in such a novel.

It was a classic story of Muggles. Also, there was no way that Hermione could have lent it to somebody else if she hadn't read it first.

"Fred, you need to play so get up here and let's go outside," muttered Ron impatiently. Hermione didn't answer. Ron, in his Weasley temper, tossed the book away and clasped of what he thought was Fred off the chair.

"Ron, why did you do that?" Hermione was now furious. She had a bad morning but she was able to keep it from others. She was busy helping Mrs. Weasley just to forget all of her worries, of what happened but most likely, the worst must have began.

"You're strange! First, you never cook, never help Mom with chores and now, you're reading instead of entertaining us!" Ron was now raising his voice but Harry pinched him hard to keep him shut.

Harry remained silent as he analyzed all the information. Maybe, it was all his too doubtful thoughts.

"I feel like I don't know you! When you're like this," said Ron. Hermione lost her temper as she looked down.

"You're not the Fred I used to know," murmured Ron and walked away. Harry tried to stop Ron but in the end, Ron just bumped into him.

"Wait! Ron!" shouted Hermione. Ron stopped at his pace.

"I am now Fred! Just this once, I'd like to act one," Hermione thought.

"I'd like to team up with you, so let's beat them," said Hermione. Ron nodded as Harry got Fred's winter clothes.

* * *

"Hermione seldom talks to me. She won't even look at me. What have I done?" Fred was always distracted as he stole a glance at her. Ron and she were enjoying each other's company. Fred and George always lose because of Fred's self distraction.

Ron and Harry were flying off their brooms up in the air. Harry was the fastest, as for having a firebolt and being the award seeker of Gryffindor.

Ginny and the rest applauded as Harry went down on the ground.

"Next round, let's change brooms!" said Ron. He was holding his Cleansweep 11. Harry agreed as Ginny went to him. Together, they sat on the wooden bench to accompany the others.

"The weather is nice, why don't we fly off and have a small race?" asked Ron. George summoned his broom as Harry and Ron exchanged brooms.

"Ginny, won't you ride with me?" Harry asked as he winked at her. Ginny mounted up in his broom and took off. Ron hesitated as he looked back at Fred.

"Hey! Fred, you can get on with Harry's firebolt first if you want," muttered Ron as he tossed to him, Harry's firebolt towards him.

"I'm not good at it," muttered Hermione.

"Since when are you not good at flying? Good joke," asked Ron. George tried to explain and so with Fred but no words came out.

"That's not what I meant, I just don't feel like…flying?" Hermione was now looking at the ground.

"You don't want to try Harry's firebolt? Full speed and the best racing broom! Unlike our brooms," said Ron matter-of-factly. Hermione just nodded and mounted on the broom.

"Up! Up?" said Hermione. She just reads of how brooms work but never dared to try flying since she never really like being in the air. At last, the firebolt went onto its flying position and Hermione was rising slowly up in the air.

"Good luck!" waved Ron and George. Fred seemed to be hurt for not being to try Harry's firebolt. Hermione wiped off cold sweat on her face as she held firmly onto the handle.

Hermione was within the clouds as she shivered from the cold. No Harry or Ginny was there. Snow started to build up on her hair as she pulled onto the firebolt.

"Ginny?! Harrrryyy?!" Hermione screamed on the top of her lungs. Her voice was absorbed in the air but no one answered her. She was on a very high region of the sky seeing Ron and George can't be seen. From above, the burrow was like a tiny dot and so with the rest of places.

She enjoyed the lovely sight from up above as she was guided by the firebolt. It was freezing as she went higher so she decided to command the broom downwards. It went full blast as she dived straight down. Her hands were freezing and she was getting dizzy all over her body.

Then, it went full blast to another direction. Hermione was exhausted as her sight went blurred. They seem to be in a very high region. He couldn't imagine Harry being the seeker; playing games in every kind of weather were the temperature is freezing. Snow was pouring harder as Hermione didn't know what to do.

She tried with all her strength to come back to the grounds but her hands slip because of cold sweat. The cold, strong wind blew through her as she felt everything cold.

"Down! Down!" shouted Hermione desperately. The firebolt seemed to have lost control as the snow poured harder. The weather was changing so fast. She felt her hands froze as her sight went blackout.

* * *

"Have you seen Fred?" asked Harry as he looked around. Everyone was already on the grounds except of what they thought was Fred.

"I think it's a blizzard," muttered Ron as he looked up at the sky. Fred and George resisted from the cold as they looked for Hermione around the Burrow. Ginny rode with Harry again as they searched for her in the air.

The wind started to blow harder as Harry narrowed his eyes to see the surroundings. Ginny turned left and right but saw no Fred. It was almost dark as Harry captured something falling from high above. His eyes widened as he boosted all his speed to catch up with the fall.

"FRED!!" Harry screamed as he flew towards his direction. His body was falling too fast as Harry was almost near to him. The Cleansweep can't catch up the falling speed.

"Impedimenta!" spelled Harry as he directed his wand. The falling body started to slow down. Harry and Ginny immediately rush to catch Fred's body and landed as Ron ran towards them.

"What happened up there?" Ron asked as he looked at his face. Fred's face was so pale as Fred and George tried to warm her up.

"Accio Firebolt!" spelled Harry as his firebolt came into the scene. Ginny called after Mrs. Weasley as Hermione just lay still.

"He can't control the speed of the firebolt, not used to flying that's why he collapsed," said Harry as Mrs. Weasley came.

"Hermione?! Hermione!!" Fred screamed as she clasped her. He felt guilty for her. If only they told them that they had this incident. Hermione wouldn't be forced to fly off the broom. Everyone was really confuse but had no time to ask.

"Let's take him inside," said Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Fred stayed with her while the others went back to the Burrow to bring back clothing. They were in St. Mungo's Hospital. He held her hand as she rested his head on her bed side. He gazed at her weak, pale hand as he regrets all the things he had done. It was off limits.

Hermione opened her eyes and everything was dark. Her hands can barely move as she tilted her head a little.

Fred felt Hermione's hand slightly move and he quickly woke up.

"Hermione!!" Fred sobbed as Hermione just looked at him plainly. Her body still hurts and she can't remember mostly of what happened.

"Why did you do that? You could have died out there!!" exclaimed Fred. Hermione only smiled weakly as she sat on the bed.

"I'm fine now, no need to worry," whispered Hermione. Fred sobbed even more as he looked at Hermione's pale face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights? Why did you do all those risks?" Fred had too many questions as his eyes started to water.

"I have kept my word," whispered Hermione as Fred braced his arms around her. Hermione felt warm tears on her back as Fred held her, not letting her go.

Hermione broke the hug as she saw Fred in tears.

"Silly, now, men aren't supposed to cry," Hermione said as he wiped his tears.

Fred just gazed at her like an innocent child as he held her hand and kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened as she tried not to kiss him back but her mind was blown away.

Just one kiss…

**Rainvilla:** that was Chapter 6! Erm…suggestions on how I'll edit this chapter… feel free to tell… just, I really had a hard time of not confusing you guys coz how could be able to tell Hermione and Fred's dialogues properly of my situation here… hope you'll just picture out in your mind the scene we're going through…. **So PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Just a Kiss?

Disclaimer: Of course, its all because of JK Rowling, the incredible author… this is just the product of my imaginations…

**Disclaimer:** Of course, its all because of JK Rowling, the incredible author… this is just the product of my imaginations…

**Rainvilla:** Hey guys! Last chapter would be chapter 8 as of now because school is coming up and I don't have time to make the story… but the last part would be good so hope you'll still read it…PLEASE REVIEW

_**Just a KISS?**_

CHAPTER 7: Just A KISS?

Another redheaded wanted to face his brother, Fred. He felt dreadful. If only, he hadn't invited him to ride on the firebolt, if only he hadn't forced him to play the childish game with him, if only he listened to him…

It was only a matter of luck that Harry had saved him or else, he could have fallen to death.

"I hope it's not too late," murmured Ron as he hesitantly drew his hand onto the doorknob. Last night, he only waited around the corner and never had the courage to go and apologize.

Finally, he turned the door knob and slowly went inside. He was filled with so much guilt that he can't even look at him now.

"Fred, I'm really sorry…"

"I'm so sorry! I was a bloody idiot," repeated Ron loudly. He hid beneath the shadows not looking at him. He raised his head wondering why he didn't answer. Fred was still asleep. Ron walked towards them and by surprise; Hermione was still there, lying on his bedside. He didn't move as he saw the sight. He felt his insides tightened as he marched towards them.

"I know, I've been childish and my words can't take back anything," whispered Ron as he touched his face.

"But I just want to say I'm really sorry!"

At this, Ron trailed off as he looked at the two, so peaceful. He bowed to him as he stole a glimpse of Hermione and shut the door.

* * *

"Down! Down!" The snow piled harder.

"I can't feel my legs!" I gasped for air as my sight went blurred.

"Hermione!! HERMIONE!!" I heard screams…

I can't open my eyes… exhausted…too exhausted…

"You could have DIED out there!!"

"Men, aren't supposed to cry," I said that?

He touched his lips with mine. His breath was ragged, he held me in his arms.

My mind…was blown away…

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered to me.

His lips… its warmth…

Hermione jerked her eyes open. The curtains were closed and nobody else was there. After all, it was just a dream. Gradually, he sat leaning on her bed.

Hermione gasped as she saw him sleeping on her bedside. Fred held her hand all night, not breaking his grip.

"The kiss…It was true?" Hermione thought as flashbacks came across her mind. She cautiously touched her lips and in a second, she remembered everything.

"Hermione-- you're awake, how was your sleep?" said Fred as he yawned. He rolled his eyes with his single hand, not letting go of Hermione's hand. Hermione hadn't heard a single word he said while she laid deep in thought.

"MUUWWAHHHHHH!" Fred said cheekily as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Fred, stop it!" Hermione yelled as she became even more flushed.

"Hermione, do you have a fever?" asked Fred concerned as he anxiously touched her forehead.

"I'm fine…Look…" Hermione said as she lifted up her arms.

"You should be fine coz it's my body…I'm strong, just so you know."

"Stop bragging!" Fred just sat next to her as Hermione went a little dizzy.

"But, still, I want to take care of you…" hissed Fred as he pecked her again on the cheek.

"Hold it! You always kiss me… that is harassment!" protested Hermione.

"Telling me to stop, would want me to do it even more," Fred grinned as he placed soft kisses on her cheeks running up to her forehead.

"Stop it! You're tickling me!" Hermione pushed Fred away but couldn't help it.

"Admit it, you like me, right?" asked Fred as he stopped.

"What makes you think that I would be interested to a mischievous, no-to-good bloke like you? ME?"

"A prankster and happy-go-lucky? Absolute--" Fred cut her off as he kissed her fully in the mouth. Hermione fought back but she was taken away. The kiss was now soft and gentle unlike last night, a kiss of longing and too many rash emotions.

"That will make you shut up," whispered Fred cheekily.

Hermione leaned onto him and hugged him close.

"Muuwaaahhh!! Sweet revenge," said Hermione as Fred blushed as he covered his nose.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled Fred.

"I know myself better than everyone else," Hermione said proudly as she disposed an evil laugh.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat twice as Hermione and Fred tried to put words in their mouth. Ginny and Harry watched with awe as Harry too, cleared his throat to gain attention. George just pulled two thumbs up to his wide eyed brother.

"NO! MRS. WEASLEY!"

"NO MOM!"

Fred and Hermione said in unison.

"IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" They still chorused each other.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" Hermione and Fred chorused again.

"I'm just grateful nothing serious happened," cried Mrs. Weasley as she came over to hug her son.

"We brought some clothes and some food,' said Ginny as the rest went to have a seat.

"I'm fine…really,' muttered Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione as each one of them stop in their actions of preparing their breakfast. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances as they looked at her with a worried face.

"He blamed himself for what happened," muttered Harry. Hermione's mood changed as Ginny tried to explain.

"No one wanted this to happen, I want to see him."

"We actually don't know where he is," said George.

"Will you please tell him that everything's ok and tell him--" Hermione paused.

"To go home? I'm worried." Harry and the others nodded.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley wanted to stay in the hospital but Fred and Hermione insisted that the rest shall go home and wait for Ron.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to stay by yourself?" asked Molly.

"Everything's fine… just wait for Ron," replied Fred as she nodded and took off.

"Fred, I want to go home," said Hermione.

"But you need to stay here until tomorrow!"

"I'm better now. I just need to rest and how can I feel assured at this hospital? I don't like it here," said Hermione as she made a pleading face.

Fred can't argue over her stubbornness and already gave in.

"In one condition, you'll stay at my place," Fred said seriously.

"And why would I stay overnight at your place?"

_It's not like we're dating…_

"I'm reasonable…just give me a minute," said Fred as Hermione waited impatiently.

"I have three important reasons!" exclaimed Fred.

"First of all, it's nearer from here…"

"Second of all, me and George can take care of you," said Fred as he counted with his fingers.

"Last but not the least, it's because you LIKE me!!" Fred put out a teasing emphasis as Hermione blushed causing her to cover her face with a pillow.

"No I don't! That last reason makes me don't want to come," said Hermione. Fred leaned onto her as Hermione dug in the pillow.

"You…LIKE ME, You…Like…ME!!" Fred tossed the pillow from Hermione's strangle.

"You're blushing!" said Fred happily. Hermione stuck out her tongue as she can't control her blood rush.

"Its BLOOD RUSH! You're making me upset. Fred, frankly, why do you really want me to come?" asked Hermione.

"Just simple, I just… don't want to waste a single minute not trying to spend it with you."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster.

"If that's what you really want--" said Hermione as she stared at the ceiling.

"I guess…that leaves me no options."

* * *

Hermione and Fred entered the shop meeting George who was entertaining some customers.

"Welcome HOME!"

Hermione ended up in Fred's room as she lied heavily on his bed. It was the same as the last time she had ended up here. Not only they have very been close but the very fact that she's now wearing his clothes from top to bottom 'til under those garments deep under.

It was a strange feeling that she doesn't feel shy when she's with him, inside his room, lying on his bed and wearing his clothes. Being him, acting like him, being Fred for once in a lifetime. It just feels right…

"Hermione, what do you want to eat?" asked Fred as Hermione sat lazily on the bed.

"I'll just make it by myself," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the middle of her thoughts.

Hermione got to her feet as she stumbled of dizziness. Fred carried her into his arms as she went back to bed.

"No…you're just getting better." Fred laid her back on the bed as he sat beside her.

"But…are you sure you can cook?" asked Hermione. Fred frowned at this.

"I'll be right back," said Fred as he covered Hermione with his blanket. Hermione sighed as she thought of Fred being in so much trouble just for her making him cook.

A little while, she heard crashes and clatters coming from downstairs.

"Fred, are you planning to burn the entire kitchen?!" yelled George from afar.

"You're no help! Do you have any idea of how to make chicken soup?" yelled back Fred.

After about more than forty-five minutes, the kitchen was a mess and the utensils were lopsided.

* * *

"Hermione! I'm back!" called out Fred as he pushed the door with a tray of food.

"Hey…" muttered Hermione.

"I made chicken soup but I'm not really sure if it's alright."

Hermione received the tray as she leaned onto the pillows. She got the spoon but Fred stopped her.

"I'll be the one to feed you," said Fred as Hermione shook her head. Hermione saw some marks of burn and cuts on his hands.

"You have a wound! Let me treat it," muttered Hermione. Fred hid his hand as Hermione grabbed it.

"I'm really sorry I made your hands look terrible," said Fred as he took the medicine kit.

"You're so sweet but how did you manage to cook this?" Hermione asked as she put medicine in his cuts and burns.

"Actually, I took some unfortunate experiments with George,"

"And I asked some help with customers." Hermione chuckled as Fred endured the pain.

"It actually tastes good. Thank you," whispered Hermione as she kissed his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Fred, anxious.

"This will make it less painful," replied Hermione.

"This time, I'm the one who's going to feed you," said Hermione quite single-minded.

"I'm not a KID!" screamed Fred.

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of me," whispered Hermione as she was between Fred and George.

"Hey! George!" said Fred. George turned to her while Hermione just leaned onto Fred.

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight. Hermione would be staying at my room."

"What?! HELL NO!" yelled George in shock.

"AND WHY NOT?!" yelled back Fred. Hermione also turned to George in dismay.

"Because, I would wake up with a face like Hermione's…" said George matter-of-factly.

"NONSENSE!!" chorused Fred and Hermione.

"I might freak out thinking I have a girl in my room!" added George. Fred and Hermione looked at each other with upset faces as George ignored them.

"BUT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" the two chorused again.

"You connect just like now? Saying the exact same thing," said George as he heavily sighed.

"NO WAY!!" Hermione and Fred said in unison. They turned their heads together.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" they asked again in unison.

"See?" muttered George as he shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Fred to George.

"Don't you realize?" asked George. Fred just shook his head.

"I'm doing this for you, man. You always had an interest in her since you two met."

"What!!—how?! No I-- Noooo!!" whispered Fred stuttering.

"It started in the Yule ball, right? You wanted to ask her out but you just asked Angelina instead because of Viktor Krum," narrated George.

"Nooooooo?" whispered Fred. George looked at him straight in the eye but Fred looked away.

"And you always sigh whenever you see her answer a difficult question." Fred shushed him but George continued.

"And you always glance at her when she studies in the common room." Hermione just came back from the kitchen.

"What are you two gossiping at?" asked Hermione.

"We were just talking about our new product, right?" said Fred as he hit George on the side.

"Right," muttered George smiling. The three of them went to their rooms as George waved good luck for Fred.

Hermione and Fred sat on the bed, not talking to each other. Everything was silent, only the rhythm of their breaths could be heard.

"I'm going to go change pajamas, I mean… I'm going to use yours," muttered Hermione anxiously.

"Me too… right after you," said Fred.

They had changed pajamas as they looked at each other, still not lying on the bed. Fred gulped as he looked at Hermione. Well, actually seeing himself.

"Why don't we just sleep?" asked Hermione as she went to lie down. Fred nodded as he too lied down. There was a large gap between them as both they looked away from each other. They covered themselves with the blanket as they still hadn't slept.

"Fred, are you asleep?" asked Hermione.

"No, are you?" asked back Fred. Hermione chuckled at Fred's idiotic question but managed to say no. They faced each other.

"Hermione, what if we remain like this forever? What would you do?" asked Fred to her. Hermione turned on the bedside lamp to let her see him.

"Maybe, I'll accept being you but nothing in my personality would change," muttered Hermione. Fred nodded as he moved closer to her.

"I didn't mean to rush my feelings about you…motivating myself that you like me…" said Fred.

"I'm ridiculous!" Fred continued as he hit his head. Hermione gazed at him as Fred looked at her nervously.

"You're not ridiculous," whispered Hermione as she drew to him closer. Fred just lay still waiting for her to say anything.

"Its because, I like you too," whispered Hermione smiling. Both of them were flushed as they look at each other. Both of them hadn't spoke for a while but kept on smiling. Hermione felt Fred hold her around the waist as Hermione kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm supposed to do that," said Fred quite upset.

"As of now, I'm taller than you." Fred smiled as his head rested on Hermione.

"Good night," whispered Fred. They cuddled and embraced each other.

"Good night," whispered Hermione.

* * *

Early the morning, Ginny and Harry went to the St. Mungo's hospital bringing along some flowers and pastries. They went to the room but found only an empty bed.

"Where is Fred?!" billowed Ginny.

"I think they already went home," said Harry.

Harry and Ginny apparated to the twin's flat as they looked around. Seems like no one's still up. Together they looked around as a bright light coming from someone's door caught Harry's attention.

"Look," muttered Harry to Ginny as he pointed at her. They hesitantly marched towards the room as they shaded their eyes from the light.

Harry pushed the door open as they were blinded by the strange white light. After a while, the light disappeared as Harry and Ginny stood up.

"Why is Hermione here? And what was that light?" asked Harry to himself. Ginny didn't hesitate to interrupt Fred's sleep as he shook him. She was quite interested to how they slept, cuddling and hugging each other but still tried to wake him up.

"FRED!!" shouted Ginny in his ears. Fred just turned his head the other way as he dozes off. Ginny screamed one more time waking up Hermione and Fred.

"What…" asked Fred as he rolled his eyes. Hermione too sat on the bed stretching her arms.

"What was that light?" asked Ginny and Harry. Hermione quickly recovered her senses as she finally realized who were there.

"Ginny, Harry what are you doing here?" asked Hermione. Fred was also stunned to seeing Ginny around.

"Sister, what is the matter with you? Do you not learn how to knock?"

"That's what I'm supposed to tell you… why aren't you in the hospital?" asked Ginny angrily.

"I wanted to go home. I'm fine and healthy, really," answered Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked back at her quite confused.

"Mione, why are you answering for my brother?" asked Ginny. Harry was quite skeptic about this.

"I thought I needed to answer because I look like your brother right now," murmured Hermione to herself.

"Guys… about the light just a while ago, have you had anything to do with it?" asked Harry as he scanned the surroundings.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other with absolutely no idea and were stunned to finally see other's faces.

"I can see your face!" cried Hermione as she hugged him.

"I can see your face too!" cried Fred of happiness as he too hugged her. Ginny and Harry were left with bewildered faces as the two didn't yet break the hug.

Hermione felt her arms and touched her face with amazement as Fred jumped high like winning a lottery.

"Excuse me, can we interrupt?" asked Harry to both of them. Hermione and Fred danced like crazy and immediately stopped their doing as they looked at Harry.

"Why are the two of you guys so happy?" asked Ginny. Hermione and Fred just kept grinning at them.

"Something happened with the two of you?" muttered Harry. The two happy faces froze as they looked anxiously at Harry.

"NO… we're just happy," Hermione replied simply as Fred smirked. When Harry and Ginny were gone, Hermione couldn't stop talking about the whole thing.

"I couldn't believe it! Both of us got our lives back!" exclaimed Hermione as she hugged Fred.

"At last, the whole thing's done!" Fred lifted her in his arms as she snaked her legs and arms around him.

"These five days have been memorable to me," whispered Hermione.

"I'll never forget," replied Fred.

* * *

Hermione went back to her usual life, working hard on her office and living alone on her flat whereas Fred managed his joke shop very well with George.

Hermione had always been scolded by his know-to-all boss and has been living her life with her usual routine but one thing has changed…

She had never felt this empty, missing, and longing to meet him again, talk to him… hug him… kiss him one more time.

It has only been two days since the two of them were apart, not communicating or even having a chance to visit each other but Fred had missed her terribly.

He often looks at the glass window hoping that Hermione would come by and wave at him smiling and come push the shop door open but no one came. Maybe, she already has come back with her life, being back to a hard worker and a busy woman once again. Maybe, it was just a five day stay, a five day experience for her.

George pitied him for seeing his other twin feeling so down each other day. He's always out of the world thinking about what Hermione's doing every minute or what she was thinking at that very moment.

"I'm going to visit Hermione!"

"I'm going to visit Fred!"

Both of them thought. Hermione left the office early as Fred eagerly cleaned up his shop because after this, he was going to take her out. Someone pushed open the door but Fred mopped energetically.

"We're closed," said Fred as he kept whistling.

"Fred! I'm back!" someone said from behind.

"Angelina?!" Fred was stunned as his jaw dropped.

"Wha--, What are you doing here?" asked Fred. Angelina just smiled as she pecked him on the cheek.

"What am I doing here? I came back for you!" exclaimed Angelina as she hugged him. Fred hesitantly hugged him back.

"I never thought you'd come back," whispered Fred to himself. Angelina looked at him in the eyes.

"Did you receive my letter? My present?" asked Angelina.

"What are you talking about?" asked back Fred.

"I sent you a letter the previous days before I got back."

"Why are you here? Why are you showing up when everything in my life is right?!" yelled Fred.

"I thought we were meant for each other," muttered Angelina. Fred leaned on the wall as he hid his temper.

"You left me because you didn't have faith in me!" Fred was now furious.

"YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN ME!!" Her eyes watered as she approached Fred.

"I didn't mean to. I, I was wrong, can't you just forgive me?" asked Angelina. Fred shook his head.

"Can we just forget about the past? And start over?" Fred's face fell.

"There's nothing to start over..." muttered Fred.

"Wait...its not my entire fault. I didn't plan myself on being betrothed to someone..." Angelina's voice was raising now with her emotions.

"With someone rich...someone who has a planned future unlike me, a Weasley," Fred paused to breathe.

"Someone your family would never accept," Fred continued.

"But you love me, right? You never broke up with... me?" asked Angelina.

"I never had to. I begged you, not to leave and then you show up after 2 years?!"

"I was never happy with him. I never moved on," said Angelina. Fred turned to his back to hide his face.

"I have MOVED ON!" shouted Fred. Angelina grabbed his hand to face him. She was now crying as she faced him and looked at him right in the eyes.

* * *

Hermione bought some chocolates before going to the twin's shop. She walked at a distance to prepare herself for any speeches and fixed her hair and face anxiously.

"Fred, hi! nice to see you... I just came to pass around this corner so I thought to--" Hermione rehearsed.

"Not right... Good evening, Fred... I wanted to bring you some chocolates!" Hermione talked to herself while walking on the street.

Hermione prepared a smile as she walked onto the door.

"Maybe you'll love me back with this," whispered Angelina as she kissed Fred fully on the mouth.

"Fred, I bought some choco--" Hermione's eyes widened. Her package fell on the floor as she was rooted on the spot.

"_After all, he never really liked me… he just made… a fool out of me…"_

Hermione felt her eyes warm as tears almost spilled. Fred's eyes widened as he looked at Hermione. He pushed Angelina off as he tried to form words in his mouth, enough to convince her that it's not what she's thinking.

Hermione walked out as Angelina watched Fred walk away.

"Hermione!! Wait," said Fred as he grabbed her hand.

"Let go," muttered Hermione. Fred had a firm look as Hermione can't control her tears.

"I said LET GOOOOO!!" Fred's grip tightened as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two. I forgot to knock... now, if you'll excuse me?" asked Hermione as she felt her insides being crushed.

"I can explain...look," muttered Fred.

"What's there to explain? Maybe, I don't have the right to cry right now or to get mad at you," Hermione paused.

"Because maybe I've got nothing to do with you!!" yelled Hermione in his face.

"Hermione, I like you," whispered Fred as he held her. Fred kissed her as Hermione can't stop sobbing.

Hermione struggled and at last, she loosened Fred's grip. Hermione slapped him on the face.

"Don't you ever kiss me," warned Hermione as she pointed a finger at him.

"I like you so much. I wanna be with you everyday," said Fred as he felt his eyes water slightly.

"You like me as a friend... and maybe I also like you as a friend..." muttered Hermione.

"Those kisses, those hugs were all real, the things I said were all real, 'Mione?" said Fred.

"I can't even listen to you right now, and NOW?" she panted as she spoke.

"You're not even my friend," whispered Hermione as she walked away leaving Fred on his knees.

* * *

Rainvilla: that's it! **PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Countdown of Love or Goodbye

COUNTDOWN OF LOVE OR GOODBYE

_**COUNTDOWN OF LOVE OR GOODBYE**_

Quote of the Last Chapter: (Please read my message for you, guys-CHAPTER BREAK)

"_**The first time my heart was crushed was the first time I fell in love…"**_

**Rainvilla:** This would be my last chapter for this year because of school. I'm really a busy student, no time for writing. I would not end this story yet so if you have some suggestions on the ending, that'll give me a nice ending. I hope next summer, I could still continue writing TWIN SOUL and other stories.

Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews and to those future readers, please read it 'til the end

Chapter 8: _**COUNTDOWN OF LOVE OR GOODBYE**_

His heart was as cold as the snow. His bare hands were trembling without realizing it. He went down on his knees, buried his pale face with his trembling hands as his features was hidden with flaming, red hair.

He was empty inside. His eyes didn't blink as he stared at the ground. Outside was cold and grey. Lamp posts glowed at some corners leaving the rest of the street, pitch black. A few strangers passed by, took a glimpse at him and just, walked away. The cold, shivering wind blew right through him as if greeting a hello, then, goodbye.

Fred wanted to stop her, to not let her go…because it felt like once he lets go of her hand, she would leave him alone in the cold. He was only wearing a plain, white shirt and shabby, baggy pants with his black, leather shoes to warm his cold feet but he didn't shiver. Right at this moment, he felt much colder inside.

Angelina watched him from afar through the glass window. She wanted to console him, give him warmth against the cold but she somehow felt herself to him, distant.

"I don't know anything about you, now…Why did this happen between us?" asked Angelina to herself. She had been the biggest coward. All her life, she followed what her parents always say.

She objected her parents' will but in the end, she took off just to marry someone she didn't even know but only a man of reputation and power.

"I didn't mean to leave you. I thought I'd easily forget you but everyday makes it harder without you." Angelina's knees weakened as she was reminiscing the past, his and her memories.

The hilarious and clever Fred she knew was now in pain and she can't do anything about it. So much had changed over the past two years they've been apart. Whenever she thinks of him, she wished he was missing her just like the way she was missing him.

She looked around the shop seeing all sorts of products from trick wands, canary creams, love potions and funny magic toffees waiting to be played upon by innocent kids and pure laughter arising everyday in the shop.

"All your hard—work, your dream I--," said Angelina as her voice broke. Every single product must have been much of the twin's hard work and inspiration.

He proved himself right, that one day, he would establish a joke shop where everyone could be childish, where everyone could laugh at silly tricks of magic and be a kid again.

* * *

Fred wandered in the streets of Diagon Alley not knowing where to go. He kicked the stones out of his way as his mind went blank. Fred continued to walk astray as he wanted to be lost, to be so lost, that someone would rescue him from this grief.

He looked down only being able to see strangers' footsteps and shadows of people enjoying the holiday season as a family, a group of friends and lovely couples with their matched sweaters and scarves.

"I didn't give you a present last Christmas, I feel awfully bad," a seemingly 16-year old guy spoke to someone. Fred looked up to the crowd finding for the voice. He stretched his neck to look over for the person speaking.

A young boy's face looked obviously down as he stopped near the lanes. The girl placed softly her hand to his slim shoulder as the girl raised his head a little to see his worried face.

"It reminds me of something, if I'm not mistaken," muttered Fred curiously as he gazed at the two complete strangers.

_If I'm not mistaken, this happened to me before…  
_

The auburn haired boy's face etched worry and regret as the lovely short haired girl sighed. The girl whispered something making her closer to the boy. Fred anxiously looked below their arms as the girl locked her hand with his.

_Reminds me of… Fred couldn't figure out…_

The auburn haired boy blushed furiously but his eyes showed worry and confusion. A smile crossed at the girl's face.

"What, -- what are you doing?!" exclaimed the young boy as he was dragged along with the girl who was now running playfully with the crowd. The girl didn't mind the boy but continued to hold his hands.

"_Wait… I need to know when… this happened…" _Fred tried not to lose sight of them as he ran against the walking crowd. At last for about a few minutes of catching up, the girl decided to bring to a halt. The young boy panted same with the girl who was breathing heavily but was smiling furiously.

"Why did you do that?" asked the boy who was now giving a small smile.

The girl didn't let go of his hand as the boy noticed it but he didn't say anything as he obviously blushed further seeing her hand firmly locked with his hand.

"Now, you're smiling!" replied the girl as she rested her head on his shoulder. The boy scratched his hair as he anxiously looked around the crowd, blushing. Both of them smiled as they continued to walk, their heads lazily rested against each other, holding hands.

"Hermione? Hermione…" called out Fred to nobody. He spoke too softly barely making his words audible. He knew his words were useless.

"I just want you back," thought Fred dreadfully. Fred thought miserably as he passed by the shops they had been with together.

Fred pressed his cold hands on the glass window as he looked absently on the empty seat in the Ice cream Parlor.

"_Hermione," I called her name._

"_Hey! Where have you been?" she asked me. If only I said it at that time then, maybe this won't happen._

"_Just around the corner," That was the only thing I could think. Hermione hadn't bothered to ask at that time. _

"_Hermione, I--I--lo--," I tried to speak those three simple words but my tongue broke off. _

"_What did you say?" she asked me but I can't say any word._

"_These are my favorite here. Ron thinks it isn't delicious," I couldn't help but get jealous coz every time, she only talks about him._

"_You three are always together," I felt my heart explode. _

"_Are you cold?" She brushed her hands thoroughly in my hands. I miss her kindness._

"_You always talk about all your experiences with Ron!"_

"_You're jealous?" she asked me simply. How could I not be jealous?!_

"_NO? I'm not!" I denied the fact. I'm a coward._

"_When I hear those things, I wished I were Ron…" that was the first time I got too jealous I wished I were that person. At that moment, I thought she would be mad about it and lecture me about my life but she understood._

"_You are different," those words coming from her make me feel important… knowing now, I'll never hear it again. _

_The only thing I could do now…is look back…_

Fred continued walking only looking down to avoid himself from too much misery. Whenever he caught his eyes on shops here, all he does is regret for missing the chance to tell her what he deeply feels…

Fred staggered and paced aimlessly with his hands firmly placed on his pockets. He endured the cold as he continued to his steps. Aged and young wizards stop on their tracks just to glare at him but he didn't care until someone stubbornly grabbed his pants down from below.

He was disturbed by this but decided not to bother himself from knowing who was doing it. Fred was tired so he walked slower and slower from every step he took. Until then, it kept grabbing his pants harder making him more annoyed.

"What's your problem?!" asked Fred angrily. He turned to his left side to face whoever he or she was.

"Why are you here?" Fred was thunderstruck.

"A--aren't you cold?" asked a little girl to Fred. Fred's annoyance melted as he gazed upon the little girl. She seemed to be at a young age of six. Her brown, silky hair was tied in buns as she dressed a yellow, fancy dress overlapped with a thick, furry coat. A black haired woman was with her.

"Mommy said we should-- always wear a coat," said the girl in a very soft voice as she looked up. Fred bent down as he looked at his hazel, angelic eyes.

"I guess you're right, but I forgot," muttered Fred.

"What's your name?" asked Fred as his spirits lightened up. He carried the little girl in his arms as she chuckled a little.

"My name is Marissa," said the little girl as she touched Fred's hair with her petite hand.

"I want you to meet Daddy!" Marissa said happily.

"Where is he?" asked Fred. He looked around for any sign of a man looking for her child. The girl simply lifted something from behind as she smiled sweetly.

"I call him daddy. It's my daddy's gift!" replied the little girl cheekily. Marissa was hugging her pink, teddy bear.

"_When I was a kid, my mom bought me a cute teddy and he was what used to make me smile whenever I'm alone. Mom and Dad were always busy with work so I often stayed by myself."_

_Why… why do I always keep on looking back?_

"I love him soooo…much!" exclaimed the little girl causing Fred to be disrupted.

"Sir, excuse us. She tends to talk to strangers especially to those that resemble like her father," explained the woman concernedly. She tried to take Marissa away from Fred's arms but she struggled strongly against the woman.

"Nana!!" shouted the little girl.

"You need to go home, Marissa," said Fred coolly.

"Bye," whispered the little girl as she reluctantly was put down on the ground. The girl walked with her nanny as she looked back just to see Fred for a while.

"_You are different…."_

"_Thank you for taking care of me…" I wish you'd be back_

"_It's because, I like you too," I was so high up the ground when you said those words…_

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!!" Fred screamed as loud as he could, releasing every pain as he shouted at the top of his lungs. Fred ran as fast as he could only thinking of one thing, he can't afford to lose her.

He ran all the way to some destination.

* * *

Hermione shut the door as soon as she arrived as she slid weakly behind the door. She hadn't had the initiative to turn on the lights, eat something or sleep. All the words he had said was a whole big, lie.

_I saw him kissing her but why can't I just pretend I didn't see the whole thing?_

_Angelina's letter showed me reality. That I, I would always be just his friend. That of all the times we've been together, the things he said, the kisses he gave me had no meaning._

She tossed her purse as she wept, leaning onto the door.

_"Hermione, I like you," Fred is a bloody liar and I, a fool believed in him._

_"I like you so much. I want to be with you everyday," Love hurts…_

_"You like me as a friend... and maybe I also like you as a friend..."I lied to you just to hide my weakness._

_I just don't want to be your friend._

_"Those kisses, those hugs were all real, the things I said were all real, 'Mione?" You're my only strong weakness… _

Hermione sobbed silently not knowing when to stop, not knowing if she'll ever be able to move on. She hadn't cried for a man but only this time, she can't overcome her emotions.

"FRED!! WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?!" Hermione screamed as she kept shedding tears.

Flashbacks kept flashing through her distressed mind as she pictured out Fred's laughs, his sincere eyes, his idiotic jokes, the way he cared for her, the way he embraced his arms to her, the way his lips caress her.

Fred came panting as he ran scarcely towards the doorstep.

"It's too late," muttered Fred as he saw that the lights are already out. Hermione must've been resting for the night. He gasped for air as he was already three steps before walking into her doorstep.

Fred slowly leaned onto her door as he hesitated to knock. His hands were already positioned but all he did was to place his freezing hands onto the wooden door and bumped his head despairingly against it.

"I know it's too late," Fred held his tears as he felt his knees weakened.

"Fred? Fred?" Hermione thought desperately. She got to her feet and searched for anyone around.

"Who am I kidding?" mumbled Hermione as she laughed onto herself.

"Hermione…I know you're not there but if you just listened to me," whispered Fred. He whimpered mutely as he held his breath. Hermione gasped as she leaned her ears thoroughly on the door that separates them.

"I ran all the way here just to tell you so many things about you, about us, about what I just realized, but now that I'm here," said Fred as he buried his face to hide his face.

"I'm actually lost of words," muttered Fred hardly as he inhaled some air. He shivered from the cold as he curled his body to gain some warmth.

The two of them leaned against the wooden door, Fred looking up at the stars, Hermione staring at her shoes as her tears have dried. No one knew when they remained like that but each one of them felt each other's presence.

"I guess this is good bye," said Fred as he closed his eyes. Hermione heard clearly those words as she uncertainly wanted to open the door and take him inside.

"Fred?" asked Hermione as she finally opened the door. Her eyes saw but just plain, pine trees and false shadows.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Angelina as she approached Fred. His face was so pale and he barely managed to push the handle.

"You can go home now," muttered Fred. She put around her coat to Fred's body as he sneezed.

"But you're sick," said Angelina concernedly. Fred sneezed even more as he shivered.

"Just go home," Fred said plainly.

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Angelina determinedly. She went to the kitchen to prepare some hot drink. Fred sipped the tea as Angelina watched him intently.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Fred as he looked up to her. Angelina brought with her more blankets.

"It's because, I care," muttered Angelina as she fixed her eyes only at Fred.

"But, you'll just get hurt…" Angelina shook her head. It didn't matter if she were to get hurt, she only wants to be with him.

"If you could just give me one more chance," said Angelina. In a swift movement, she grasped him. Fred sat still not saying anything.

"I don't want to hurt you" whispered Fred impassively.

"But I can't just give up on you," murmured Angelina. With an impulse, she brushed her lips fully with his.

"Don't you feel anything?" Angelina's voice broke seeing Fred's expression.

"Its all in the past…" Angelina whimpered as she heard of this.

"Just go home," Fred told the same thing as he stood on his seat. Angelina was left dumbstruck.

"I didn't mean to look back. I'm sorry," muttered Angelina as she clutched him tightly from behind.

"Let go…" he said in an undertone. Angelina held him tighter.

"Won't you just tell me what you feel?" she asked from behind.

"Do you really want to know what I feel?" Fred immediately broke Angelina's grip as he faced her straight.

"I want to…"

Fred felt his emotions rise as he looked back through the glass window. He screamed madly as he clutched his fists and then his hair. It was ear splitting but a scream full of despair.

"You're--scaring me,' Angelina held her breath in fright. Fred kept screaming Hermione's name as he bent down facing the ground.

"Maybe I'm out of my mind, maybe I can't stop regretting all the chances I missed but all I can do now is SCREAM!!"

"You're crazy about her," muttered Angelina sounding exasperated.

"I know you're mad at me but I'm still your friend when you need one…" At this, Angelina embraced Fred as he silently wept behind her back.

"Thanks, but I…I just need some time alone," Fred said as he looked away from her. In the midst of the dark, she fixed his messy hair as she gazed thoroughly at his face to remember every single detail.

"I'll wait for you…ok? Just... don't cut me out of your life," she muttered as she placed both her palms on his cheeks.

"Look at me," said Angelina. Fred just bowed lower.

"Look at me," her voice broke. Finally, he looked up. Fred saw her in tears. She rested her forehead against his as she whispered…

"I'm sorry, I came back…"

She hugged him one more time as she feebly stood and approach the door without taking a glimpse at him anymore. Fred's eyes widened as she watched her go.

At once, Fred called out her name softly. Angelina stopped on her tracks but was afraid to listen.

"You'll always be my friend," said Fred. Angelina finally turned to face him as they smiled at each other. Angelina nodded with a weak smile as she continued to leave.

* * *

A very bushy haired girl came dashing in the office corridors meeting her co-workers having coffee as they fired a glare at her.

"Good morning Ms. Granger! It's a lovely day!" greeted a new male employee with a pile of records on his hands. Hermione just flashed a smile as she continued to run hastily.

"Excuse me! Ms. Granger!" called out the newbie to Hermione. He could hardly see where he was going but had something very important to tell her. Hermione finally got a hold to open her office door.

"I finally made it," Hermione panted as she looked at her watch. It was already 8:30 in the morn. His boss usually comes around every 8:30 in the morn to greet and check on his employees.

She put down her shoulder bag on her table as she wiped sweat off her face.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger!" Hermione's seat turned around revealing Mr. White, his boss with a smirk. Hermione gasped as he saw he him but manage to greet him a good morning.

"Two days of absence without informing me and today," Mr. White said in a rather upbeat voice.

"You are late for work," said Mr. White as Hermione just stood. Mr. White looked at her from head to toe as he smirked.

Hermione tried to fix quickly her hair as she looked at him uneasily. Her blouse was loose and so with her neck tie.

"I was sick? when I was absent from work," Hermione explained as she fixed her neck tie.

"You seem to have celebrated your Christmas at a great extent, so…" Mr. White said as he raised his eye brows.

"You have some burden with finishing your reports," he said matter-of-factly as he pinpoints all of the stocked documents. He stood on her seat as Hermione quietly nodded.

"Good luck," muttered Mr. White as he left. The new male employee came rushing to Hermione's office but was stunned to see that Mr. White had already passed by.

"Ms. Granger would you like some coffee?" asked the new employee.

"Sure," Hermione felt good. His boss hadn't bothered him with his witty words and plus, her additional work.

"Time to get back to work," Hermione suppressed a grin.

* * *

George came whistling and hopping toe to toe as he leapt upstairs.

"It's a good morning!" said George to himself as he swiftly turned around. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the couch.

"Fred! Why are you sleeping on the couch?" asked George as he came over to him. Fred groaned, not minding his twin.

"You have a room, remember?" said George. Fred hadn't heard anything from his twin. George shook his head. He just sat to the nearest cushion as he talked all about their new invention.

"I bought some raw ingredients so we could start some interesting experiment!" George continued to his talk as he enthusiastically looked at what he had bought. Fred didn't respond a single word making George irritated.

"Hey! Get up, sleepyhead!" said George in Fred's ears. Fred just turned his head as he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"We need to get working!" bellowed George as he kicked the bottom of the couch. Fred lazily tried to open his eyes.

"George, you're here," Fred mumbled hardly as he rolled his eyes.

"I was already here a while ago," George said sounding really irritated.

"I haven't--," Fred was cut off as he sneezed terribly. George covered his nose as he saw that Fred's cheeks and nose were reddish. Fred sneezed even more.

"You have a cold!" said George as he anxiously touched his forehead. Fred's eyes were narrow as he tried to get up.

"I'm fine…time to get back to work," mumbled Fred as he stumbled in his steps. George help him lay on his bed making him more worried.

"I'll just be the one to work for now," said George. Fred shook his head as he got up.

"I need to work…Ok?" mumbled Fred once more.

"You're obviously not feeling well, just get better," said George.

"I really have to work," Fred insisted as he grasped George by the wrist. George shook his head a big "NO."

"Really, now, I was just gone for one day," George deeply sighed. "I wished Hermione was here."

"What did you do last night to really get you sick?!" asked George. Fred's expression changed as he lost grip of George's wrist.

"I'll just….go to bed… good luck with you," mumbled Fred. He obediently lay on his bed and went under the blankets.

"Fred…Fredrick?" George could only see the back of his head.

"Bro! You're not answering me," muttered George dramatically.

"I'm really exhausted. So just go," said Fred. George sighed as he comfortingly patted his back.

"I'll make some more money with my charm so don't bother to help!" George exclaimed eagerly.

"After all, we're the Weasley TWINS!"

Fred stared blankly at his bowl of porridge while George hurriedly gobbled all the food in the table. He hadn't lifted his spoon to eat some.

"Hey! Fred! Are you alright?" asked George as he choked a little. He didn't answer. George looked over to his bowl seeing no marks of eaten porridge.

"Don't be upset. You're sick. That's why you're having porridge," muttered George. He still didn't respond.

"Alright, you'll have a part of my roasted pork. It's yummy!" George then slid his plate of roasted pork to Fred's side of the table. Fred had no expression.

"How about some salad or maybe… Mom's mashed potatoes?!" George slid all the food he had left uneaten.

"I don't have much appetite so I'll just have a little porridge," said Fred as he lifted his spoon to scoop some food.

"You've hardly eaten for days," George sighed at his brother. The past two days, Fred always locked himself in his room and just goes out to eat or drink, use the bathroom and hasn't been talking or joking much lately.

"I'm done," said Fred as he left the table. He had about only three scoops of porridge making George more troubled.

"Fred!!" George couldn't handle Fred's depression. He won't even talk. He started to have a small conversation every time he was on a break but all Fred does is nod and go to his room.

"You won't get away with me!" yelled George. Fred continued to his pace and finally reached his room.

"Don't shut the door," George blocked Fred from locking the door. Fred hadn't said anything as George persistently kept his block.

After a while, he just went again to his bed.

"What is this all about? You shut me out and you won't even eat," said George as he looked at his brother with a serious face.

"You won't understand," mumbled Fred as he sat on his bed.

"Of course, I would not understand! I'm downstairs, making our business work and taking care of all business matters while you are out of the world, not even taking care of yourself!" he firmly put his hands on his hips.

"I just need some time, alright?" asked Fred. George's temper rose like everyone in the Weasleys.

"What is this all about? Is this about money? Jealousy? Or is this about a girl? What did I do to you?!"

"You involve nothing," muttered Fred.

"Seriously, what is this about?!" George was now high pitched.

"It's about a girl, alright?! It's about Hermione!! So what?!" Fred looked at his brother fiercely.

"Oh… so it's about her," George's rising temper suddenly melted. Fred was aroused of being emotional all again.

"Are you happy now?! Now, you know what this foolishness is all about?!" shouted Fred. George was stunned seeing his brother really sober.

"No. I'm not. I'm your brother and your only twin. How could I be happy?" muttered George. Fred exhaled deeply as he tried to control himself.

"I've never seen you like this. What happened?" asked George as he drew nearer to his twin. Fred tried to explain but he completely broke down.

"Fred! What's wrong?" George asked as he supported his brother.

"I just… lost something precious," whispered Fred as he clasped George's shirt.

* * *

Hermione stayed in the office so late having her dinner within her office doors. She had almost done tons of works but was left unsatisfied. The past two days have been busy for her almost having no time to have lunch with Ginny.

"Ms. Granger," muttered Mr. White as he cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" asked Hermione in a monotone. Mr. White paced around her office.

"You have done your reports. Why do you still have to work until this late?" Mr. White asked. Hermione was quite intrigued with his cruel and know-to-all boss all becoming concerned of her.

"Work is my only remedy," said Hermione. Mr. White just laughed nonchalantly leaving Hermione bewildered.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Hermione.

"Just remembering my young days…" Mr. White returned with a wicked smile as he waved off.

* * *

Only six of the Weasleys who are Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron along with Ginny's fiancé, Harry have already gathered in the Burrow for the exciting celebration of a New Year.

Molly was busy with the cooking as usual while Arthur was pruning their family's very bushy garden with the celebrating gnomes.

Ginny rested her head in Harry's shoulder while Ron was imagining something. George was talking to Fred with their new invention and naughty plans to make a thousand galleons, if that were possible.

"Harry, I already miss her," said Ginny as she creased her eye brows. Harry tilted his head a little to glance at Ginny.

"Let her celebrate with her parents some time," muttered Harry while he was fondly playing with her hair.

"There's something wrong. I know it," said Ginny as she thought deeply. No one seems to notice that Hermione was not present or maybe pretending not to know.

"I hate it! Only the two of us care about her. These blokes know nothing but talk nonsense." Ginny was now upset as he looks at Ron who was deep in thought.

Then, with his twin brothers who only sit and talk all about business and hilarious jokes that Ginny thought it wasn't funny at all.

"Guys!! It's almost midnight. We've been here for like hours but don't you notice anything?!" asked Ginny making all the redheads turn their attention to her. Harry nodded accordingly.

"WHAT?!" the three blokes chorused. Ginny waited them to realize it but the three of them just went back to what they were doing.

"We've sold about fifty filibuster fireworks. We just need to upgrade it!" said Fred eagerly. George and Fred whispered their plan as they wrote some things on a roll of parchment.

"We have a problem. By the end of the holidays, we would earn only a little," said George worried.

"I'll work part time in toy shops and at the same time, endorse our joke products!" Fred said with sparkling eyes.

"Bloody brilliant!" exclaimed George as they clapped their hands together. Ginny watched them with her arms crossed.

"WEASLEYS!!" yelled Ginny. The three red heads turned again their heads to their only sister.

"SOMEONE IS NOT HERE. WHO IS IT?" asked Ginny.

"I was actually waiting for Hermione," mumbled Ron. George looked at Fred who was now, not grinning.

"Ginny! Of course it's Hermione," said George as he laughed half-heartedly.

"It's rare that she's missing to celebrate with us," Ron said glancing at Harry.

"Every year since our graduation, Hermione always celebrate with us in New Year's Eve," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"And leaves in the morning to celebrate with her parents," added Ron.

"Would you like some fudge or maybe wine?" asked George trying to change the topic.

"I'll go rest upstairs," muttered Fred as he walked out of the group. George sighed as Ginny watched her brother so down. A while ago, he was too talkative to everyone especially to George and was giggling all night.

"You shouldn't have said that," mumbled George as he too walked away. The three remaining were confused of the twins' attitude.

Fred paced in the narrow hallway thinking of her. He passed by an open door drawing his attention. It was Ginny's room.

As he entered, he remembered the five days they have spent together having the creeps and teasing. The way she risked her life and faced her fear just not to break her promise with him.

Fred staggered as he seemed to see what had happened in his own eyes. George looked for him until he came by Ginny's room.

George peeped through the small creak on the door witnessing Fred's other side, wanting to be lonely. Fred sat on the cold floor; his head bowed down and rested on his knees.

It was the first time that George had seen his brother regret so much over something nobody else knows. George tried to cheer him up avoiding subjects of conversation regarding Hermione and talked all about their business. That way, Fred would just concentrate on work.

"George," whispered Ginny. She too was looking at his brother making her feel guilty. This New Year's Eve had not been all well. Hermione is not here and his other Weasley brothers had not been able to come.

"The way you spend New Year is the way you'll spend your life through out the year," mumbled Harry to himself. He was behind Ginny. George's eyes watered a little.

"Why don't we give him some space?" asked Harry. Ginny and the rest nodded quietly as they went to the twins' room.

"This is the worst New Year ever," said Ginny. George and Harry exhaled as they heard Ginny say of this.

"Do you know what's behind all this?" asked Ginny. George shook his head.

"All I know is, it's because of her," muttered George.

"Hermione is that right?" asked both Harry and Ginny.

"That was all he said."

Fred lazily lay on what used to be Hermione's bed. Maybe, this was how he's going to spend the rest of his year or else, maybe, they'll be back to being friends. He swiftly moved his body to rest.

"I can't do anything right!" said Fred as he dug his face with his pillow.

"This is distract--" Fred's words were cut off as he saw Hermione's gift for him last Christmas. His shirt was placed under his pillow when he temporarily stayed in Ginny's room.

"Fred Weasley," read Fred the words printed on his shirt. Her present was unexpected making him feel all pleased on that night.

Fred slowly took off his shirt and wear Hermione's present for him. It fitted him well.

He accidentally gazed upon a scrolled letter and the green package on his bedside table. He rolled the parchment knowing it was from Angelina but hadn't bothered opening the green package.

Fred searched for more of his unattended things on the other closet and in the cabinet. They were some of Hermione's clothes, scarves, and his sweater. He was busy looking for other things until he came to open the drawer.

"Parchment, mirror, and notes," Fred dropped something accidentally on the floor. Finally, he was able to find the other teddy bear he bought last time.

"Where is it?" Fred looked under the table. Some of the pages were crumpled and an old notebook was left open.

Fred curiously picked the notebook as he read the page. It was already in the last part of the writing.

Fred's eyes widened as he read of what was inside. It was Hermione's diary. Something on it made up his mind.

* * *

"Ginny! Where is Hermione?!" asked Fred desperately.

"Will you please tell me where she is?" begged Fred as she clasped Ginny's arms.

"What's so urgent?" asked Ron.

"She's celebrating with her parents. I don't know, somewhere in a Muggle town," said Ginny as she tried to help his brother. Harry told him some hints on her location of what he could only recall.

"45 minutes 'til midnight," said Harry as he looked over his watch. Fred was panicking not knowing what to do.

"Go for it!" cheered up George as he tossed Fred his coat.

"Thanks, Got to go," said Fred as he smiled on his way. Fred ran towards their fireplace. Harry, Ginny, and George cheered up for him.

"Wait, I forgot something," said Fred as he ran upstairs.

"43 minutes 'til midnight" said Harry matter-of-factly.

"You're getting him nervous," said Ginny. Ron wanted to also go find her. Fred was striding downstairs carrying a small package with a red ribbon.

"Wish me luck," said Fred as he went back over to the fireplace.

"GOOD LUCK!" yelled the three except Ron. Fred had vanished as he put the floo powder making George, Harry and Ginny nervous.

"I've got to find her first," mumbled Ron as he run up to the fireplace.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. Ron nodded as he made a determined face and soon, vanished in flames.

"Whoever finds her first," muttered Harry.

"The two of them love her so much," said Ginny.

"This would be the most nerve racking new year," George told them as he shivered a bit.

* * *

Fred was running fast looking at every direction hoping to see Hermione or any indication of Hermione. It was a little but beautiful town with ordinary shops of grocery and old bookstores.

Fred dipped his foot in the snow as he searched for Hermione everywhere believing that she would find her. She passed by some simple houses by the roadside keeping his eyes attentive to find her.

He ran in every street corner, examined every girl's face with bushy hair but still couldn't find Hermione.

"Hermione please let me see you," thought Fred desperately as he tried to look for her. They were some people lighting some fireworks or having their delicious dinner in their backyard. Fred had searched everywhere of what Harry had told him.

He had almost lost hope as he sat on the street bench with some Muggles happily roaming around their neighborhood.

Little shops just like their joke shops in the Wizarding world are always open and having their little business. Fred was tired to run. He decided to just sit there for a while.

"30 minutes 'til midnight," informed Harry to the rest of the house. The atmosphere was tense as they waited for the New Year.

Fred looked enthusiastically at sweet shops, bookstores, some Muggles walking on the street and the flower shop. The old seller was very happy selling her flowers with a girl. Her hair was bushy and dark brown. She wore winter clothes with her boots and coat.

"Hermione?" Fred rolled his eyes. He looked back again. Indeed, it was Hermione. Fred sat across the street not believing he's actually seeing her.

Fred crossed the street carefully as cars passed by, blocking his view. When he had finally crossed the street, Hermione was gone.

"The woman, a while ago… which way did she go?" asked Fred to the old vendor. She quickly pointed Hermione's direction and thanked her.

"And could I have one of this?" Fred held one tulip in his hand. The old vendor nodded making Fred so grateful.

He then hurriedly ran with all his remaining strength not minding the snow piling up on his hair or the cold. At last, he could see Hermione's figure at a distance until Hermione stopped on the house gate.

"Hermione," said Fred as he panted. Hermione was already in the front yard.

"HERMIONE!!" he screamed. Hermione's eyes widened as he recognize the voice calling her.

"20 minutes 'til midnight," muttered Harry still to the rest.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione bewildered. Fred carried in his hands a tulip and a teddy bear.

"I just came here to tell you something," said Fred. He was still outside the granger's gate.

"It's alright. We could be friends just like what we used to be," said Hermione not looking at him.

"I don't want us to be just friends and I don't want you to ignore me," said Fred loudly.

"I really…like you." Hermione now turned to face him.

"I don't want to meddle in a relationship and I don't want to see you," said Hermione. She walked towards him but stopped on the gate.

"It was a misunderstanding!" explained Fred. Hermione tried to be strong.

"I admit it…I was wrong…I had no right to feel bad between the two of you," Hermione paused to breathe.

"This whole thing is all because of the desire crystal! and maybe because of me," Hermione continued. Fred shook his head.

"That was meant to happen," said Fred. He looked at her right in the eyes.

"Just go. Maybe people will see us," muttered Hermione as she turned to go inside.

"I will not leave here until you tell me what you really feel," Fred grabbed her arms. Hermione weakly stood on her knees as she controlled herself from crying once more.

"Please leave," muttered Hermione.

"I'll keep my word," said Fred seriously. Hermione strangled as she faced him.

"Why are you coming here and telling me all about this?!" said Hermione as she opened the gate.

"There is nothing between us," Hermione looked at him straight. Their brown eyes met.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry if I had been a fool missing every chance, every moment, fate has given me," Fred uttered. Hermione felt her tears run down as she hit his chests with her shaking fists.

"I'm sorry…if I have been a fool."

"I'm sorry if I looked back in the past." muttered Fred. Hermione groaned at Fred's words.

"You could hate me all you want, punch me all you want, slap me all you want but I would never give up on you," at this, Hermione was left sobbing uncontrollably as she stopped hitting him.

"Coz, this is the first time, I've ever felt like this for a girl," muttered Fred. Hermione burst in tears as she hid her face in his chest.

"I would like to give you something." Fred handed to her the package with the red ribbon. Hermione wiped her tears as she hesitantly received it. Hermione ran back to her house as she carried the small package.

She quickly shut the door as she sat on the entrance door. She was still from shock of what has happened, of what he had told her.

"Everyone, its one minute before midnight until the ball drops," a reporter from the evening news announced on the T.V. Hermione's parents were watching television in the living room.

Crookshanks was busy licking her fur while she lazily rested on the floor. Hermione tore the package as she untied the box.

Hermione smiled as she looked over the box. It was the same teddy bear Fred had bought for her last Christmas. Only that it had a silver ribbon around its neck.

Hermione chuckled seeing how lovely the little bear was with his white fur. It had brown beaded eyes and was still left untouched. She happily hugged it unknowingly as warm tears spilled onto the teddy bear.

"_Hermione…" there was a long pause. It was Fred's voice._

_He cleared his throat twice._

Hermione listened carefully as she waited of what he would say.

"_Ummm…Hermione… I love you," muttered Fred in a low whisper._

Hermione eyes widened as she looked again at the teddy bear.

"LET'S HAVE A COUNTDOWN… 10, 9, 8," announced the news reporter. Hermione gasped as she heard of this.

Hermione hurriedly ran outside the door, stepped downstairs and ran utmost speed towards Fred… she carried with her the teddy bear.

_5…_

_4…_

Hermione was already in front of Fred.

"Hermione, I--"muttered Fred nervously. Ron watched from behind the trees to the two of them.

"No more talking—" Hermione swiftly shushed him as she tiptoed.

_1…_

Hermione kissed Fred as Fred kissed her back. Their minds wandered as they enjoyed the moment of happiness.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" yelled out of everyone in the neighborhood. Fireworks shoot out of the sky with different blasting patterns from varying colors of yellow, red, blue.

Ron went down on his knees witnessing Hermione and his brother, Fred kissing.

"I cannot believe this!" He felt his heart shatter on the ground as he saw the two of them. He kicked in his shoes as he tried to control this unbearable feeling.

he was so full of rage that he wanted to smack Fred straight in the eye right now. Fred knew all about his desire of Hermione. he knew how much he loves her but Fred still betrayed him and now, he's seeing this in his own eyes.

"Herm...ione..." muttered Ron as he felt his heart crushed into pieces, only leaning on the tree as he saw the two of them.

Hermione and Fred's breath were ragged as their eyes met.

"I--" Fred said cheekily as she placed his palms on her cheeks to kiss her.

"Love you," said Hermione happily as she kissed him on the cheek down to his lips.

**Rainvilla:** so, how was it? It sure was a bit long. If you ever read the whole story…just imagine the setting with the fireworks and everything.

When I wrote this, I had my fave songs to inspire me like:Bleeding love, Realize, always be my baby, the scientist, if you leave and a whole lot more…

So guys, **please REVIEW**

_**--THE END--**_


End file.
